The New Organization
by Wesker888
Summary: Ten years after KH2, a new Organization begins searching for a new Keyblade master. And where do they go? Planet Earth. Rated T for battle situations, language, the works. 1st Org. fic, thought I'd do this. COMPLETE!
1. A Night's Search

Our World's New Organization

My friend has recently beat Kingdom Hearts 2 and is as big an Organization XIII freak as I am. Now he's trying to get us all Organization names. It's kinda creepy, but I'm thinking of it tonight and decided it would make a good story.

Kinda want a different Keyblade master and company, so I'll just make the first chapter about them and see where it goes. I'll wait for a few reviews, and then hopefully something will click.

Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter One: Plotting Party.

Xadmain looked over the city, the completely unsuspecting city that, if all went well, would soon be his. He sniffed the air. Pure. He began to show traces of a smile on his face.

If he had a heart, he'd be in love right now.

That's right: They were the Organization. The _new_ Organization. No more weepy crap over how they had no hearts. No more popping out of nowhere behind the back shooting at people. They were tough. They were mean. And they could kick some serious _ass_.

And guess who was No.1?

Yup. You guessed it.

Xadmain.

After Xemnas and his crew had bitten the bullet, he came in and took command. And his friends, all Nobodies this time created when their real bodies simply died, came with him.

Gone, too, were those pussy-ass robes with the hood; they all wore trench coats with dark glasses. And each carried they're own preferred weapon. In Xadmain's case, his was his two silver daggers, capable of taking out even the most mythical of creatures. It could even take out his own Nobodies.

Of course, the damn Heartless were another matter. As usual, only the Keyblade could take them out. But the problem was, now that Sora was "retired", there was no one left to take up the legendary blade.

That was the main reason why the Organization had come to this world. They figured, hey, spread enough chaos in a city and bam, a Keyblade wielder should show up. Good plan.

Now if only it would _work_.

"How's it going?"

Xoej, the No.2, warped out of oblivion to greet his friend. Unlike Xadmain, who was big with long black hair and could make anyone fear him, Xoej was skinny with short black hair and didn't look like a threat. But looks were deceiving, and in his case, more so. In fact, it was reason why he was one of the only members not to possess a weapon; his karate moves are all he needed.

"Not too good, not too bad. Still haven't gotten anyone," Xadmain said.

"Why don't we just go someplace else, man? We've been here three weeks, nada. Why stay?" Xoej shook his head dejectedly.

This time, No.1 didn't answer.

He couldn't explain. Couldn't explain why, out of the oh so many worlds in the universe, they would come to this lowly desolate wasteland. Why he felt like he could finally find someone who could fill the big shoes Sora had left behind. Why this world- the Organization's original home world- was the one.

Instead, he asked, "Where are the others?"

"Paxt and Xnohj went on their own to look for the guy. Drexan's got the lab to himself; I don't know where the others went."

"The new guy?"

"In his room. He still doesn't know about the situation."

"And- dare I ask it- what's Moxt up to?"

"You rang, hoss?"

Another warp, and Moxt, No.8, appeared. One of the lower ranks, he was none the less one of the most efficient. A troublemaker, even by Xadmain's standards, he was a skinny little wildcard with shoulder-length black hair and a scruffy beard on his chin, accompanied with a city boy accent. He was a hell of a gun fighter, and his weapons were two 50. cal magnums, codenamed "Handcannons". However, he couldn't be totally trusted, which is why he was barely let into the loop on things.

"What are you up too?" the new leader asked.

"Doin' what all you all seem to be obsessin' over. Lookin' for some stupid kid," Moxt joined his fellow members and hopped up squatted on the edge of the roof.

"Anything?"

"Nope. Got Nobodies searchin' round the freakin' clock, tearin' the whole damn city apart. Still only kickin' up horseshit."

"I thought I told you and Naxan to work together on this. Where is she?"

The younger member laughed. "What, you honestly thought that woulda worked? Me and that bitch callin' it truce for a night? Nada, man, she started goin' off about how we shoulda looked around some goddam park area and I'm telling her, I ain't lookin' past where I've been told to look, 'cause the only people who exceed expectations in their work are glory-boys and new guys who can't even get _laid_. She started screamin' and hollerin' about how I disgust her and warped off. I tell yeh, she is one hard-boiled egg."

Xadmain and Xoej sighed. Those two kids were born enemies. How in the world were they supposed to fight a Keyblade master when they were too busy fighting amongst _themselves?_

"Moxt, you ever think, maybe, Naxan's trying to tell you something? Something important?" Xoej asked.

Moxt pondered this question for a few minutes. He took out a pack of gum, popped one into his mouth, and smacked on it while continuing to ponder. The chewing, as it always did, got on the two older members' nerves but they remained patient as they waited for the verdict. Then-

"Naw, nothin'," No. 8 shook his head.

Xoej slapped his hand into his face. Xadmain sighed again. Same old, same old.

"Moxt, get over to the labs. See if Drexan has detected anything of value yet," he ordered.

"You got it, Boss-man," and in another warp, Moxt was gone.

"I tell you, old buddy, one of these days, I'm gonna lock those two in a closet and just have them talk it out. This shit between them is getting really-"

Another warp, this time a tall, beautiful woman with just past her shoulder-length black hair and a decent figure came in. Dressed like the others, Naxan, No. 9's weapons were her light discs, materialized out of nowhere and thrown to anywhere and always coming back. Right now, she looked ready to throw them at a certain little punk…

"Hello Naxan, we were just talking to Moxt about your-" Xoej was quickly interrupted.

"He was here?" demanded Naxan.

"Yeah, he just warped out a minute ago-"

"I'LL KILL THAT LITTLE SON OF A BITCH!" she screamed, almost knocking No. 2 off of the roof, "I swear to God, we're not in the search two minutes and he already goes off and… UGH!"

She quickly warped off again. Xadmain growled.

"Like I was saying, this is giving me a goddam headache."

Xoej re-positioned on the roof and nodded in agreement. Getting back to the matter at hand, he added, "You think Drexan can find this kid?"

"If he can't, none of us can." Drexan, No. 4, had the ability to search entire continents for people with just his minds eye. If he failed, they had no hope.

"Go and check and see for yourself. I don't trust Moxt to get into the lab without breaking something," ordered Xadmain. Xoej silently nodded, there was yet another warp, and he was gone.

Xadmain was once again alone on the rooftops of the city, staring out into the lights and noises. Despite them, he had never been more at peace.

And there, he felt something that not even Drexan could sniff out-

Something was brewing. Something big.

And it had the new Organization printed all over it.

* * *

Yeah, that's it for now. Hope you enjoy it.

I decided that the chapters will all mainly be about the Organization members at first- mainly relationships with one another, characteristics, features, the works. Once I think up a Keyblade master, then this will really get going with him.

If ever in the future you come across a crossover story with Organization characters in it, and you see a couple of these names in it, I want you to know that the author of that story is a friend of mine and we came up with these names together. No worries.

And last, but not least, here's a list of the new order members. They're all amongst the ages of 18- 28, so I'll post those to show who's who:

**Males:**

Xadmain (No. 1)- 28

Xoej (No. 2)- 27

Drexan (No. 4)- 19

Xhrics (No. 6)- 28

Paxt (No. 7)- 18

Moxt (No. 8)- 19

Xnohj (No. 10)- 18

Naxst (No. 11)- 18

Dexn (No. 13)- 23

**Female:**

Raulax (No. 3)- 18

Emylix (No. 5)- 18

Naxan (No. 9)- 19

Zixl (No. 12)- 27

Guess what the names are and you win… well, nothing, but it's fun to do.

… This thing will probably suck, but don't flame it too badly… please?


	2. The Splitting Headache

Wow, already one review. Sweet!

Yes, dark672, those _are _the correct names for 1, 2, 5, 6, 7, 8, 10, 12, and 13. Well done.

Now everyone else, guess the others. They're really not that hard once you put your mind to it.

By the way, I've figured out where I want to go with this story: It will be divided into three sections- the first section, Organization relationships, personalities, the works, and at the end, get a Keyblade master; the second section, the Castle Oblivion section; and the third one, which is the grand finale. Should work.

Anyhoo, here we go.

* * *

Chapter Two: The Splitting Headaches.

Xadmain rubbed his head wearily and looked at the two Organization members that stood in front of him. He motioned his hands and two chairs warped out of nothing.

"Please, sit," he told them. More as a plea than a request. They sat.

"Now, Moxt," he nodded towards the male, "Naxan," to the female, "tell me exactly how it happened?"

He was referring to the incident with the search the other night and how in Hell's name they managed to piss each other off the first two minutes so that he would end up on the roof with himself and Xoej.

Moxt sighed, "We both agreed that it would be a good idea to split up and search each area separately-"

"No, _YOU_ agreed and then warped off before _I_ could have a say in the matter!" Naxan screamed.

"Well, hell, why have to listen to the statistics if we both knew it would be better separated and away from each other than together and screaming in each other's faces!"

"Well, Jesus, Moxt, maybe just for once, you could work with me without making a comment to my figure!"

"It's not my fault you have the worlds smallest-"

"ENOUGH!" Xadmain interrupted. This conversation was getting _way _too inappropriate. "Naxan, you're figure is fine (which was true, in his and everyone else's opinions) and Moxt, you're a good person (downright lie, no two-ways about it), but if you keep this up-"

"Well, why the hell am I always partnered with her? She hates me, man! I mean, Jesus, I'm a rank higher than her and she thinks she can just walk all over me-"

"I do not walk all over you!"

"Please, you take control over every freakin' situation we're in!"

"That's because you don't have a single planning cell in your brain! You just go in with guns-"

"Magnums."

"- with magnums a blazing, not even thinking things through! You're gonna end up dead one of these days!"

"Well, don't sound _too_ happy!"

"I'm _not_; I'm looking out for you because you seem to have no care in the world to danger!"

"'Cause nothin' can hurt me, I'm freakin' invincible!"

"Oh, please. They day you become a god is the day Naxst stops being annoying!"

"What are you sayin', I'm annoyin'?"

"Oh my GOD! Are you listening to the words coming out of my mouth _at all_?"

"Yeah, I'm listenin' and all I'm hearin' is-"

"WILL YOU BOTH SHUT-UP!"

Both younger members gulped as they looked at their clearly enraged boss. He was trying to keep steady, but it clearly wasn't working. His splitting headache was getting worse by the second.

"You both really need to end this petty fighting before everyone has had enough!" he hollered.

"I tried," said Naxan, "but you deflected my discs before they could decapitate him!"

"Oh, so it's bad if someone _else_ tried to kill me, but if you do it, oh_ no_, it's a crime shame it didn't work!"

"Oh, you would've shot me first chance you got!"

"Would have. Didn't. There's a difference-"

SHUT UP!" Xadmain yelled again. Both went quiet.

"You two have been having this same argument since the day you both joined the Organization! It has to stop! We are one order, one unit, one democracy! Understand!"

Both sullenly nodded, neither looking at the other. Xadmain continued.

"I'm ordering you to finish this fighting by any means necessary- except for death or any battling, backstabs, torture, or any method of physical pain," he added, as Moxt was about to speak up. No. 8 flopped back down, mumbling under his breath.

"As long as he just stays away from me, I'm fine," declared Naxan.

"Same here," Moxt said, agreeing with her for once.

"No, that won't work, because you two _will_ work together. I don't care how you do it as long as shots aren't fired, blood isn't spewed anywhere, and no casualties are taken- _including_ you! Clear? Now, get out!"

Naxan stood up and stomped out the door, slamming it shut. Moxt sighed slowly, then got up and walked to the door. He was about to turn around and say something, but the furious look on Xadmain's face convinced him otherwise. The door clicked shut behind them.

No. 1 slumped back into the chair, both hands rubbing his temples. If he had to go through another day of that shit…

"You really think you solved anything?"

He groaned. "Xhrics, what do you want?"

Xhrics, No. 6, a big, silent man with short brown hair stepped out from behind the shadows, his giant axe in his right hand.

"I came to talk to you about the search," he said, then with a grin added, "but as I can plainly see, you have more than enough of a headache to deal with the fact that we're nowhere near the Keyblade master."

"I'm not in the mood to hear your complaints, No. 6," Xadmain insisted, popping some Tylenol into his mouth and placing an icepack on his head.

"Complaints? Oh no, these aren't complaints. Merely wondering why we're still here on this filth diseased planet instead of giving up and looking somewhere else?"

Xhrics, though he barely spoke, had a way of hitting the truth straight on the head.

"I know he's here, Xhrics. It's only a feeling, but it's enough to know. One look at this planet was all it took- _he is here_," said Xadmain.

Xhrics looked at his friend for a few seconds, regarding him. Then he shrugged.

"Well, in any case, you should explain to the others why we have to be here," he said.

"Xhrics, I just spent the morning with two people who hate each others guts. I had to pull them apart and deflect a disc before it tore his head off. Last night, I slept with three pillows on my head and my earplugs in and it _still_ didn't block out those .50 bullets. And-" he groaned, "- I just took an extremely large dose of Tylenol."

He groped his head. No. 6 sighed.

"Well, anything I could do?"

"Not unless you know a method of getting Moxt and Naxan to either be friends or fall in love, I'll take either, if it'll stop the bullets."

"Sorry. Relationships aren't really my thing."

"What? I thought you and Zixl were good friends, so to speak?"

"_Other_ relationships. Those involving other people that aren't me and have different tastes. Simple."

No. 1 groaned again. Xhrics backed off.

"If I were you, I'd just stand back and let them work it out. Who knows, it might work."

"And if it doesn't?"

"Well, you've got two less pains in the ass to deal with."

"Get out," was all Xadmain said. Xhrics smiled and warped out of the room.

Minutes later, Xoej warped in.

"Hey, how'd that meeting go?" he asked.

"I don't want to talk about it," his friend stated sternly.

"Whew, that bad huh?"

"Why do they do it every single day?"

"I dunno… hormones?"

Here, Xadmain finally managed a laugh. "Good one."

"Well, it can't be all bad…"

BAM!

"GODDAM IT!"

* * *

Yeah, I couldn't think of a better ending than that.

This chapter begins a long, _long_ road. Get comfy.

Reviews are cool.


	3. Heart to Heart

Two reviews now. Still doing sweet.

Still waiting for someone to guess the real identities of Raulax, Naxan, Naxst, and Drexan. C'mon, don't be shy.

This chapter takes a break from the Moxt- Naxan fight and focuses on another important member. Well, two, but only one super duper important.

Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter Three: Heart to Heart

_"swish"_

Paxt swung his scythe swiftly through the air, slicing it. He whirled around and did it again. And again.

It never got old.

That was the one thing that never got old for No. 7- training with his scythe. Despite being the ultimate being, he knew it never hurt to keep his skills as best he could up. Not like Xnohj, who only fought if it was convenient for him, or Naxst, who attacked every damn thing that moved. Paxt was a true fighter; also honing his skills, making himself an expert.

While the other Organization members created their own new weapons to replace the fallen members', he simply took Marluxia's old scythe- partly out of personal preference, and partly because the scythe just kicked a whole lot of ass. Since then, he and that thing were pretty much inseparable- when he wasn't training or fighting with it, he turned it into a hacky-sack and threw it around for pure amusement.

Because amusement was so rare around here.

Unless you count Naxst blowing something up in Drexan's room, or that new kid walking away whining every single time Xnohj beat him at chess.

And seriously, _who_ could resist watching Moxt and Naxan literally beat the living shit out of each other?

He picked up the pace now. He was going all rapid-fire; at least that's what Moxt called it, what with him being the gun master and all. He swished left and right, slicing through the air, tearing it apart. He could feel his muscles feeling a little weak, but he cared not. This was best for him. It would save his life in the end.

Finally, he stopped. He was breathing heavily, sweating like mad. It made him curious. He was a Nobody- why was he sweating? Why did he bleed whenever an enemy left a serious wound to him? Why did he have a pulse and all that?

Come to think of it, how was he even _alive?_

Is it possible for one without a heart to actually exist as some sort of being?

Something to ask Drexan later.

"Aw, I was just starting to enjoy the show."

Paxt grinned, not even bothering to turn around to see who it was, because he already knew. Emylix. No. 5 in their dear sweet Organization, although younger than himself. A relatively short girl (though don't call her that to her face) with shoulder-length chestnut hair, she was a master at manipulation and carried around a wrench as her weapon, which she manipulated to grow into a serious threat or shrink to a key chain on her belt. Though generally, she and Raulax were probably the most peaceful of the thirteen, that was not a reason to underestimate them. Especially Emylix- she was scary when she got angry.

He knew why she was here- something to watch while she was bored, and afterward, someone to talk to. So, returning the scythe back to its hacky-sack form, he went and sat next to her,

"Why are you here today?" he asked.

"Oh, same old, same old. Though you might not want to go to the kitchen right now," she grimaced.

Paxt sighed. "Who is it _this_ time?"

"Well, I'm not entirely sure, but I _think_ it was Naxst with a little bit of Zixl. Xadmain's throwing a fit right now, and as humorous as that is, I think I'll stay away."

"Smart."

They sat in silence for a little while. Then she asked the question that had been on her mind for a long time:

"Why do you do it?"

Paxt stared at her as if stating that the question could have been a little less blunt. "What?'

"Come down here. Practice with your scythe everyday. I mean, what's the point?"

He smiled a little half-one.

"You never know," he answered.

"C'mon, Paxt, stop being so secretive. Think about it- we're Nobodies. As Moxt never ceases to say, we're invincible. If that's true, why do you feel the need to practice?"

Paxt thought about what it meant to be invincible. Invincibility- no one could scratch you, bring you down, you don't have a single weakness. Could they really say that about themselves? Moxt could- the guy was a heartless bastard, never concerned about other's feelings, never caring about what he says to others or makes them feel, never worrying about the girl whose heart kept breaking every time they fought…

No. They were not invincible. Because, while they may have ultimate powers and weapons, they still lacked one thing:

None of them had a _heart._

They never complained, but Paxt wanted to be real. He knew they all did. And it hurt inside to know they weren't.

So he told her, "We're not invincible. If we were, we'd be complete. And unless we get Kingdom Hearts, that will never happen. Moxt is delusional."

Emylix stared at her friend, sad to see that he was suffering.

"So you're still full steam ahead on the search?" she inquired.

"If Xadmain's hunch is right, and he is here, then it's only a matter of time. Soon, we'll be whole again."

Paxt was determined now. Emylix, inspired now, smiled.

"OK, then. We'll just trust in the Boss and hopefully we'll find him."

She stood. "I'm gonna head off to bed. You coming?"

"I'm gonna train a little longer. You head on up."

She gave him one last smile, then warped off.

Scythe back out, Paxt resumed swiping through the air, more ferocity like that of his dragoon stage. He swung again and again, all the while saying the same thing in his head:

They would find the Keyblade master.

They would get Kingdom Hearts.

And they would become human.

And until that day came, Paxt would get as best as he could, not going to be the one who lost the fight.

* * *

Pretty corny chapter, but there you go.

And Emylix's name is **_IN NO WAY AN INNUENDO!_**

I didn't intend it to be one and it isn't one. I wrote before I thought. If her "other" is reading this, I'm sorry. It's the best name I could think of.

But in better terms, she's based off Winry from FullMetal Alchemist (hence the wrench). She'd like that.

Review please.


	4. Lab Zone

Up to three now. I'm on a mother snoogin _roll_.

Someone got Naxan right! Yay! Good job!

10 down, 3 to go. Come on everyone, they're really _not that hard_.

Introduction to two more characters, Drexan and Naxst. Because you've all heard _so much_ about them already.

Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter Four: Lab Zone

In the comfort of his labs, Drexan continued to see if he could detect a Keyblade master. Still nothing.

He sighed. Really, this was both tedious and pointless. The others searched, but in the end, it all came down to him and his abilities. It was him that would find the boy. Not Xadmain's Nobody searches. _Him._

It was sad, how much they depended on him. What would happen if he were to fade away? _Then_ they would be screwed. They should all learn to be more self-reliable and not always count on the professor for help.

Drexan was the mage of the group, tall with a shaved head and a stub. In short, meaning he could use magic. Why the Organization needed something that ridiculous was beyond his understanding but there you have it. As such, he wields a staff with an orb on the top- for his spells and for thwacking Naxst whenever he came into the room.

"Hey there, Drexy. Was shakin'?"

Oh _God._

Naxst, No. 11, grinned maniacally as he hopped up on top of the bookcase and peered down at Drexan. Of all the members of the Organization, this one was the worst- abnormally tall, with spiky black hair and a wicked grin. Where Xadmain had picked him up was a mystery, but it was believed to be from the morgue of an insane asylum, and the two long chains wrapped around his wrists and arms that he used as weapons didn't quell the story. It seemed like everywhere he went, something blew up, to the point where Drexan believed that explosives _was_ his power.

"What do you want, No. 11?" he asked curtly, not in any mood to take his crap today.

Naxst' smile got, if possible, bigger.

"Excuse me, No. _4_," he joked, "I didn't realize I was interrupting something important."

"Well, you are. Now leave."

Not true, of course- the only thing he was doing was his everyday chore, which was finding that kid. But he wasn't about to let Naxst know that.

"What, I interruptin' your stupid search for that damn kid?"

_Shit._ He was good, Drexan gave him that.

"C'mon, Drex, it ain't no goddam mystery why you hole up in this shitfarm everyday. What I wonder is, how long you're gonna go about searchin' before you realize the thing we're lookin' for ain't on this damn world," Naxst jumped off the bookcase and landed on his feet with ease.

"What makes you think he's not here?"

"You would have found him by now, for starters."

For an insane asshole, he was quite a thinker. Drexan closed his eyes- though you couldn't tell, what with the Organization's trademark sunglasses on.

"If you have a problem with the set-up, take it up to the Boss," he stated.

"Oh, I've tried. But you know he listens to me about as much as he listens to the new kid," Naxst said, sighing, "so I was kinda hoping you would. Whaddya say?"

For a slight minute, Drexan almost agreed to Naxst' request. He too had a feeling that this crap was completely useless, the Keyblade wielder was not here, that they should go elsewhere. But he was No. 4, and was not one to question orders from his superior.

"No. I'm gonna trust the Boss' intuition on this. And if I were you, I would suggest you do the same, No. 11."

Naxst fumed. "Fine. But if we're here for another six months and nada, I'm gonna pull the plug my way."

And before Drexan could respond to that, Naxst warped out of the room.

Huffing in disgust, Drexan leaned back in his chair and looked up at the ceiling, his mind swarming with thoughts and musings. He didn't want to be here anymore than the others did, but they _had_ too. It was the only way for everyone to get their wish and become human. The Boss' orders were final-

Suddenly, he sat upwards, sweating and panting. He had just gotten a flash of… well, _something._ But it wasn't the Keyblade master.

This being… it was too immersed in darkness…

This was a prediction of the future. Drexan had somehow gone to a farther point in history and saw what was too be.

And what he saw was death.

_His_ death.

And standing over him was a shadowy figure, a blade in his hands, red glowing eyes.

He looked wearily around his labs. No one there, but for once, this feeling did not fill him with pleasant thoughts. Only grim ones.

His mind was swarming.

Who the hell _was_ that?

* * *

Oooh, cliffhanger! But unfortunately, you're not gonna see _that_ one play out for a long time coming.

Let me take this time again to explain the members. I think by now you can guess that they're based off me and my friends in ourlate teen and early/late twenties(name-wise and character-wise) but they're also based off the Organization members. The order is:

Xadmain- Xemnas (no brainer, I would think.)

Xoej- Xigbar (again, I would think fairly obvious)

Raulax- Xaldin (well, sort of… her "other" is a really quiet person, and he seems kinda quiet too, so I just went with that)

Drexan- Vexen (now _his_ "other" wanted to be Demyx or something, cause a.) it's his favorite guy, and b.) his element is water (but I'll get more into elements and stuff in a later chapter). But in the end, I figured, since Vexen's a scholar and my buddy can speak three different languages- main one being Latin- that they were a perfect match. Also, I gave him Zexion's semi- scent detection power; only he does it with his mind. It'll work out.)

Emylix-… well…. Hm…. I'm not really sure _who_ she's based off of… maybe Zexion or something… I'll get back to you on that.

Xhrics- A combo of both Lexaeus and Zexion- the former's build and muscle/ weapon, and the latter's rank and cool air of mischief. Also, throw in a little bit of Marluxia for the Castle Oblivion section- you'll understand later.

Paxt- Saix and some Axel, though not much.

Moxt- Axel. No two ways about it and you've probably already figured it out.

Naxan- she's an interesting character. I would probably say she's best based off of Roxas, but in reality, Naxan's her own unique character. Her "other" is the same in everyway.

Xnohj- Luxord… you'll see why.

Naxst- now _he's_ an interesting character. I only met his "other" once but my own personal observations and Paxts "other's" tales of him has convinced me that he is indeed a psychopath. So, therefore, while he is really his own very unique character, I gave him a combination of Axel, Demyx, and Saix in his berserker form all rolled in to one, and _voila_, as the French say, Naxst was born.

Zixl- she's Larxene in almost everyway.

Dexn- while he is the "Roxas" of the story, this character is a mix of Roxas and Marluxia. Because his "other" loves both of them a great deal and I'll do what he asks because without him, this story would not have been born (yes, _he's_ the one who gave us all Organization names.)

And that's it really.

Reviews please.


	5. Peace Talk

Next chapter.

My buddy Silent Dre- the one doing the other Organization fic that I told you about back in chapter one- just joined He's my best friend, both in reality and online, so everyone give him a big hello when you get the chance.

Also, Roxas the 13th is the guy who came up with our Organization names and two of them (Moxt and Dexn) appear in his story, so its all good. Just letting you know. Also, those two and Naxan will be in Dre's story.

Anyhoo, back to Moxt and Naxan for now. Oh, and someone still needs to guess the final three. Name above should help a bit.

Enjoy:

* * *

Chapter Five: Peace Talk

"Naxan… hey, Naxan!"

Naxan groaned as Moxt ran up to her. "What do you want?" she asked, trying to quicken her pace, but he grabbed her arm.

"Hey, chill out, will ya?" he smirked, "what, I can't have a talk with my good friend?"

She laughed.

"Why, so you could stick a bug in my hair? Go away."

She threw off his arm and started to storm off again.

"What, you read minds now? Drexan give you a few lessons?" he asked, catching up and again grabbing her wrist, "Chill out, I just wanna talk."

She just snorted but he ignored that as he dove into his speech.

"Aiight- so, I've been thinkin' about what Xadmain was tellin' us back there-"

"You've been thinking?" she asked sarcastically. Moxt was fuming now. This was not working out as well as he had hoped.

"Will you _please_ not try to pick a fight, please?" he pleaded. Sensing the seriousness of his words, Naxan allowed him to continue.

"Anyways, I've been thinkin' about what he said… we do fight. A lot. And it is kinda getting old. And I don't know about you, but I'm kinda tired of it."

Her brain was screaming right then. _He_ was sick of it? Was he really that oblivious to others not to realize that _she_ hated it when they fought? But he was talking again, so she paid attention to see where this was headed.

"So, anyways, I'm headed down to the Gun Range for a shot or two. Wanna come with?"

She gaped at him? The Gun Range? What, so he could shoot her and make it look like an accident? She saw right through this one.

"Oh, I get it," she said, "you just wanna make me think we're gonna make up so you'll kill me when I'm not looking. Gun Range, huh? Yeah, real convenient, what, the bullet just 'got away from you'?"

Moxt's smile got wiped off his face. "Wha? No, wait, that's not-"

"Yeah, sure, alright? Give it up," she said coldly.

Moxt was trying to grasp the right words, but when he couldn't, he just threw his hands up and glared at her.

"Fine, y'know what? Go ahead. Just walk away. Hell, you do it all the time, what's one more? This is such bullshit, y'know, I try to be a decent guy for just one day, and you go and you blow it to hell. So, to hell with it, and you. Just now you can tell Xadmain I tried."

He stormed off in the opposite direction, cursing just about everything as he left.

"Yeah, if you call that a try!"

Naxan, satisfied, went off towards her original destination- the kitchen.

Once there, she went through the normal routine of grabbing her noodles and putting them in the microwave. She set the timer to fifteen minutes and then sat down at the table.

Once there, she suddenly found herself questioning the fight she had just left behind. Did Moxt really just want to hang out with her? Yeah, right. She had been with the Organization for five years and they hated the sight of each other from the moment they first met. In all that time, he had never asked her to hang out with him, requested her presence when him and Naxst or him and Drexan went out to do stuff. So why, just because of what Xadmain said, would he just up and change his mind?

But this time seemed different, for some reason. The way he looked when she accused him of all that… even he wasn't that good of an actor. He actually seemed hurt. Was it that maybe he saw her as more of a person now than before- so to speak?

"God," she placed her head in her arms, "what did I just do?"

"Well, I think you just told Moxt to go screw himself, but that's just what I got out of it."

It was then, as she picked her head up, that Naxan realized she wasn't alone. With her in the room was Raulax, No. 3, a short girl with her long brown hair in a long braid. Although she was one of the quietest members of the group, she was lethal when angered; materializing several tonfa weapons with sharp ends to finish off any enemies that dared enrage her.

"Oh… you heard all that?" Naxan asked sadly.

"Oh, everyone did. Naxst even did a little one- man skit about the two of you but I told him to stop since it wasn't very nice," Raulax told her.

Despite that, No. 9 groaned and started bashing her head on the table. Raulax sighed, walked over, and pat her friend on the back.

"There, there," she said soothingly, "it's not so bad-"

"Yes it is!" Naxan screamed, picking her head up, "I just screwed up big time! He just offered a truce and I… I pushed him away…"

"No, you didn't" Raulax insisted firmly, "if you really are serious about patching things up, then don't let one little quarrel go between that. I want you to go down there and talk things out with him. And that is an order."

Naxan managed to crack a little bit of a smile. She was not one for disobeying her superior's orders.

"Oh, and by the way, I think your noodles are burning."

Her head turned sharply towards the microwave, which was indeed filling up with smoke. "Oh, _damn it_!"

Down in the Gun Range, Moxt was loading up his Handcannons and ranting to the only person around to rant to- Paxt.

"And so, get this, she starts accusin' me, sayin' all I wanted to do was bring her down there and shoot her. I mean, really, you get that!" Moxt demanded.

His lanky, spiky red haired companion, sitting back against the chair, picked his head up. "I _can_ get that, actually, since you haven't _shut up_ about it since you got down here," Paxt said wearily, almost bored. Actually, really bored.

"Oh, I'm sorry, am I borin' you there, Spiky?" the other asked angrily, stopping the reload for a second to glare through his dark glasses.

"Within a word? Yes," answered Paxt.

"Well, then, Paxt, why you here?"

"Because here I thought I could rest in peace and harmony without having to listen to someone bitch and moan about their girlfriend issues."

"She ain't my girlfriend, man. OK? We're Nobodies, I can't even feel happy about killin' someone, how the hell will I be happy with some broad droolin' offa me?"

"Because being in love and being a murdererare two different things. You really are a very simple creature if you don't know that."

"Ah, blow me," Moxt grumbled, aiming his magnum. BOOM! The bullet sounded like a tank firing, but it accurately hit the target in the head and dropped backwards.

"Score," he said, "See? No happiness. I just act it. You can't act love."

"Xhrics seems to be doing a good job."

"Xhrics is an asshole. Always actin' like he's superior to us. Wouldn't mind shootin' him instead of Naxan. You know she-"

"_Yes_, Moxt, you've told me seven times already what she did," No. 7 groaned, head arching backwards, "If you're really that pissed off about it, take it up with her."

"No way. After that? She's gonna have to come down to me herself if she wants to talk it out."

"…Well, here I am."

Moxt whirled around and Paxt again picked his head up. Naxan stood before them, right hand clutching her left arm, looking kind of nervous and ashamed. Moxt was just surprised. Paxt smiled.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone then," he got up and with a flick of the wrist, he warped out.

The two younger members just stood there, not entirely sure how to best proceed with the talk. Moxt cleared his throat.

"So… I guess you took me up on that offer, eh?" he asked.

She nodded, "Yeah," she bit her bottom lip.

As he reloaded, she finally blurted out, "I wanted to say I'm sorry for earlier. I… guess I just jumped to conclusions."

"Eh, well… maybe I coulda been a little clearer with what I wanted," he shrugged.

"You're a good person Moxt… you're just a little flaky in personality…"

His- well, he couldn't say heart had stopped, he didn't have one- but something inside him did. In his years with the Organization, no one had told him he was a decent person, not once. It filled him with a source of… _pride._

"Thanks," he said, "feels good to hear that. You ain't half bad either."

Naxan felt herself go red, but he continued, "Sorry I kept buggin' ya. I guess… I dunno… you was different or somethin'. And I thought it was in a bad way. But I guess it's in a good way, actually."

Both stayed silent for a while. Then Moxt held the gun out and for a moment, Naxan actually thought her fears would come true. But he flipped it around so that the butt faced her.

"Wanna go?" he asked.

"Uh, I think I prefer the discs," she said hastily.

"Ah, c'mon, just a quick shot."

He seemed kinda earnest about it. She shrugged, a smile lighting up her face, and moved in to take it.

Standing on the range, she lifted the gun and prepared to shoot.

"Hold on," Moxt called, stepping in, "your posture's a little off. Here."

He grabbed her arms and started lifting them into the proper position. Then he squared her shoulders so her posture was just a little bit hunched. Naxan couldn't help but feel a little flustered when he finished.

"Aiight, go ahead."

BAM! Naxan fired off a round and the target went down. She gaped at it.

"Wow," she whispered. Her first try.

"Hey, not bad. You got a good aim," grinned Moxt.

"I had a good teacher, too," she added softly, not looking up at him. Moxt's smile remained, but there was something different about it. Before she could ask, he materialized another magnum out of thin air.

"Now watch a pro do it," he whipped around and took careful aim.

And as they stood there, practicing their aim, Naxan felt as if everything was finally OK.

* * *

I wouldn't say friends. I'd say gained a new respect for each other.

One last shout out to my boys Silent Dre and Roxas the 13th. Hiya, boys!

Review please.


	6. A Conversation During Chess

Another chapter up.

Goes back to Xhrics for now, but I'll definitely add a new member in there. Two, if I play my cards right.

Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter Six: A Conversation During Chess

"Your move."

Xhrics looked across the table at his opponent, then back at the chess board. What to do, he wondered, though it made no difference. He would never win. He finally decided to move his bishop diagonal two.

"Ooh, bad move."

BAM! The bishop got its ass kicked by the queen. Xhrics cursed.

He really didn't learn. There were two things he'd really never learn- never play chess, and never play chess against Xnohj.

Xnohj, No. 10, who was a large man with a plump feature, was the Luxord of this fine establishment. True, he didn't trust gambling, but he was an avid chess player, and his weapons were chess pieces- black and white- owning a giant chess board. The battle went, you play until the end, and whoever loses must die. Pretty good rules- except Xnohj never lost. That was the reason that he didn't fight as much as the others did.

"You don't learn, do you?" the man asked, grinning.

"I was just contemplating that," Xhrics responded.

They played in silence for a few moments, with Xhrics actually managing to get rid of Xnohj's queen, but didn't hold his breath. The bastard was too sneaky.

"Say, Xnohj-"

"Yes?"

"What do you think of the situation?"

"Well, you know a good chess player never reveals any moves he has planned-"

"I'm not talking about chess; I'm talking about the search."

It was the question that had been on No. 6's mind since the conversation he had had with Xadmain in his office the week before. Xnohj took his eyes off of the chess board.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I'm starting to believe that No.1 made a mistake by coming here. I want to hear your opinion, just to see if it's just me or not."

Xhrics could see that this wasn't something Xnohj could just think of lightly. It was random, but in truth, everyone thought he was right. Xnohj obviously had never thought about it before, and that's what took him so long.

"Does the Boss have to know about this?" he finally asked.

Xhrics sighed. He was a true idiot. If the Boss knew, then he wouldn't have been asking, would he? "No," he responded, "it's just between us."

Xnohj uncomfortably moved a pawn forward. His opponent waited patiently.

"Well," he said, "I guess… if the Boss says he's here… then I think we should trust him on it. I mean, he is No.1."

So No. 10 was on the Boss's side. Xhrics again sighed.

"Well, _I_ think it's a mistake."

There was a warp and this time Zixl, No. 12, appeared. The only one that Xhrics could tolerate for an extended period of time and actually enjoy company out of and vice versa, she was short, with brown hair and hazel eyes. She was a relatively newcomer, having only been with them about two or three years. She was very violent, too, and the shuriken that she used as weapons was proof to the contrary. Right now, she stood at the chess board looking at her two comrades.

"And I've been _trying_ to talk to the Boss about it, but he refuses to listen to me. Probably because I'm so low on the chain," she muttered bitterly.

"It's not just you. Xadmain is convinced that his choice is the right one. The only ones he'll listen too are Xoej and Drexan, and they're both fully behind him, so-"

"Checkmate."

Xhrics hadn't been paying attention as he was talking and Xnohj had taken that to his advantage, moving his rook into play where the king could no longer moving, successfully winning the game.

"Look, I don't know if what we're doing is right or wrong," he said, dematerializing the chess set and standing up, "but I do know that it doesn't matter now. All we can really do is stay the course."

With that said, he warped out. Xhrics sighed in frustration and placed his head in his hands. Zixl sat in Xnohj's now vacant chair.

"Hey, cheer up. In time, I'm sure the Boss will realize this was a mistake and we'll be gone," she assured him.

"I'm not sure time is something we have a whole lot of anymore, Zixl," he muttered, "Don't you feel it? The darkness brewing… something is about to happen. I don't even need Drexan to confirm it. I can feel it myself… a power, that similar to Xadmain's… it's only a feeling, but it's enough… something's coming."

Zixl looked at Xhrics, a look of fear and anxiety on her face. "You're just saying stuff, right?" she asked, scared.

He shook his head. "I wish… but the feeling is there. We're running out of time."

Whenever Drexan made a prediction, everyone worried about it, because it was always true. But Xhrics making one… that was something else. Xhrics never lied about the stuff he felt… was something so powerful that not even Xadmain could match it coming?

Zixl had the feeling that before this was over, she'd be sorry she'd asked.

* * *

God, that chapter sucked. I'm sorry about that, I don't mind if you flame it… just not _too_ badly.

Anyhoo, it's another author's note:

All 13 members, as you well know, have their own elements and weapons. Now that we've met 12 out of 13, I think it's fair to say that a re-cap is in order. Here it is:

No.1-Xadmain

Element- darkness (duh.)

Weapon- dual silver blades (originally silver daggers, but I realized that those were too short, so I've switched them to silver swords.)

No.2-Xoej

Element- time (like Xigbar)

Weapon- fists and feet (no lie- his "other" is a blackbelt and could kick all our asses in a heartbeat if he wanted to.)

No.3-Raulax

Element -storm (cause why be in control of just wind?)

Weapon- several tonfas (my friend came up with this. To this day, I still have absolutely no idea as to what exactly a "tonfa" is.)

No.4-Drexan

Element- water (cause Demyx is his all time favorite.)

Weapon- staff (I dunno how best to describe it- it's kinda like one of the many that Raine from_ Tales of Symphonia_ had. Go with that.)

No.5-Emylix

Element- shadow (I'm convinced that she is based off of Zexion and as such wields shadow.)

Weapon- giant wrench (cause she loves Winry so much, I thought I'd throw her a bone.)

No.6-Xhrics

Element-earth (based off of Lexaeus, remember?)

Weapon- giant axe (nuff said.)

No.7-Paxt

Element -fire (he loves the stuff, what can I say?)

Weapon- giant scythe (every drawing of himself that his "other" does pairs him with a scythe, that's why.)

No.8-Moxt

Element- Hell (yeah, I know- hell ain't an element. But y'know what? It'll work.)

Weapon- 2 dual Handcannons (my fanfiction trademark! If you don't like it, then beso mi asso.)

No.9-Naxan

Element- Heaven (if Moxt is hell, then she _has_ to be heaven.)

Weapon- light discs (cause it was the best thing I could think of.)

No.10-Xnohj

Element- ice (don't ask… I really don't know.)

Weapon- chess set/pieces (cause I just love chess.)

No.11-Naxst

Element- forest (again, ask me no questions, I tell you no lies.)

Weapon- chain whips (wrapped around his arms and controlled by his hands and wrists, what better weapons for a psychopath?)

No.12-Zixl

Element- thunder (Larxene, remember?)

Weapon- shuriken (the star things that Yuffie uses as weapons… you know what I'm talking about, I hope.)

No.13-Dexn

Element- light (again, if you don't get that, something's seriously wrong with you.)

Weapon-? (I know; if he's the Roxas, why not give him Oathkeeper and Oblivion? Well, I would, only I've got something much better in mind. Something that will have Roxas the 13th worshipping me until the day he dies.)

Well, that's that. Later. Oh, and review!


	7. A Peaceful WakeUp… Wait, What?

Another update.

This chapter is meant for pure comical back-up, a parody, if you want, because I'm all out of ideas as of now.

So if you don't get a laugh out of this… it's my fault and it's Silent Dre's fault.

Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter Seven: A Peaceful Wake-Up… Wait, What?

Xadmain smiled as he rolled over in his sleep. This was the most wonderful sleep he had ever had. Deep in dreamland, saliva liquidating the pillow, his little teddy bear wrapped in his hands, thumb hanging out his mouth. His eyes opened for a brief second, then quickly went back to slumber.

Heaven. He was asleep, it was 11:34 in the morning, and the images of hearts was dancing in his-

_11:34?_

He suddenly jerked awake, not sure if his dreary eyes were just playing tricks on him, like the clock was just gonna stand up and say, _"joke time! Ha-ha!"_

It didn't. It was now 11:35.

This wasn't possible. There was no way in Kingdom Hearts that he had been asleep for _seven and a half hours_ later then he was normally woken up. It was not conceivably _possible_ that this was happening.

Not that it was a bad thing. It was just that he _never_ slept late. And it wasn't because he couldn't, or his duties prevented it. He had not been allowed to sleep late in _five years_.

Ever since Naxan had joined the Organization.

Since that happy day, Xadmain's mornings were interrupted by guns being fired, bullets flying, discs whipping through the air (once she got them), screams, shouts, and something getting broken (one time it was even Emylix's nose- Paxt got pissed off about that one.). Every single morning, for _five goddam years._

But there wasn't any of that this morning… or if there was, it would be downstairs, in Drexan's lab. No, it couldn't be that, No. 4 would have been up here by now asking him to get rid of them. But then where was the usual morning chaos?

Then, suddenly, it clicked. The thing he had been softly praying for for five years.

_Oh God_, he thought, _they're dead._

He had to see for himself. A snap of the fingers and he was back in the Organization uniform. He jumped out of bed and ran for the door.

Slowly, he proceeded down the hallway, eyes darting every this way and that, looking for the usual war signs he saw so often during his mornings. For once, the walls were immaculate. This was too eerie. It was like something out of that Stephen King movie… well, he couldn't remember which one it was, maybe_ The Shining_ or something, but Xadmain was just waiting for the axe murder to come out.

Or a freaked out Xnohj. Either one worked.

He stopped in the middle of a long circular hallway and just looked around. It was too weird. Where was the usual sound of Normandy being re-enacted? He didn't like the quiet. Where _was _everybody?

That question was soon answered by the sound of approaching footsteps. Xadmain didn't even look as Xoej approached, eating an apple and being perfectly at peace with himself.

"Morning, Boss," he said cheerfully.

"Sssh," Xadmain held his hand up, signaling quiet. Xoej didn't get the message.

"What are you-?"

_"Sssh!"_

"Why-?"

"SSSH!"

No. 2 sighed. "Why are you doing this?" he whispered.

"Just listen!" No. 1 hissed. Xoej glanced around.

"For what?"

"Just listen!"

"What am I listening for?"

_"Listen!"_

Pause.

"Do you hear that?"

"…………………….. No-"

"Exactly! I woke up just five minutes ago! No magnums fired, no discs thrown, no verbal abuse, _nothing_! Complete and total bliss for the first time in years!"

"…. You mean Moxt and Naxan?"

"YES! It's the first time in five years I've woken up to no fights! Haven't you noticed?"

"Actually yeah, you're right. I can't _remember_ the last time I woke up to no casualties."

"What happened? Do you think they died?"

"Why are you two whispering?"

Both men jumped a foot in the air, startling Emylix as well. She giggled.

"High maintenance today?" she asked.

"Oh, No. 5, good. Having a swell morning?" Xadmain asked.

"Yes, very peaceful. The others are up and about, Paxt in the training room, Moxt and Naxan are in the kitchen, Drexan's-"

"Wait, back up- who's in the kitchen?"

"Um, Moxt and Naxan. You know, No. 8 and No. 9?"

"Oh God. What are they doing?"

"Well, I think Moxt is telling about this time where he took a girl on a date on Viscara and how it turned into a whole thirteen hour ordeal-"

"Wait, they were talking? Like, nothing bad, actual _conversation?"_

"Yes, very pleasantly, actually. Well, I'm off. Paxt wants to meet me."

With that, Emylix warped off, leaving both stunned higher-ups looking very confused in their places.

"Moxt and Naxan…" Xadmain began.

"…Were in the kitchen," Xoej continued.

"TALKING!"

This was too much. They had to see for themselves. They sped off for the kitchen.

When they got there, they faced what was truly the Twilight Zone: Moxt and Naxan, bitter enemies from the moment they had met, where sitting at the table, laughing. Xadmain and Xoej kept glancing back at each other, each with the same dreamy, too-good-to-be-true expressions on their faces, then back at the two younger members. Moxt was speaking now.

"…And so, get dis, he goes to do da punchin' but his fist zings like a frikin' boomerang on steroids. And he goes WHAM!" he slammed his fist onto the table, "fist makes contact into face, he goes down onto the table, it goes down 'cause of his weight, and all the drinks go spillin' on top of him. That's when me and the broad decide to just fly da coup."

"Oh my God," Naxan barreled over with such hard laughter, her head was inches from the table. Moxt, taking a sip from his Coke, looked up and noticed his two comrades gaping at them.

"Ah, mornin' Boss-man," he rose his drink to them.

Naxan turned her head around. "Oh, good morning, Sir. Did you guys sleep well?" she asked cheerfully.

Both nodded slowly, still dazed. "Lovely," Xadmain said softly.

Both younger members looked at them it inquiry.

"Um, you guys OK?" Moxt asked.

"Yes," No. 1 said, "I think I'll go back to bed." He warped off.

"And I'm gonna… I don't know what I'll do," and Xoej was gone too.

Naxan looked back at Moxt, who looked just as puzzled as she did. "Did they seem alright to you?" she asked.

He shrugged. "Musta just woken up or somethin'. So anyway…"

Back in his bed, smuggling against his pillow, Xadmain was back asleep in seven point five seconds.

He gave himself the day off due to having never been more in love with his bed.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.

Review please!


	8. Rooftop Conversation

OK, I owed Silent Dre this one. He's been riding my ass for weeks about this, so I'll throw him a bone.

THANK YOU Mi167 FOR GUESSING THE LAST THREE NAMES!

"ahem" well, anyway, here we go.

* * *

Chapter Eight: Rooftop Conversation

Drexan walked up the steps leading to the roof. He was in desperate need of some fresh air, just a quick break for about fifteen minutes. If that.

He was staring to get tired of his lab. Everyday, searching the world with his mind, coming up with nothing. Repeatedly, he informed No.1 as such, but Xadmain was still convinced here was the place. Drexan would've told him again, this time more urgently, but today, he must've decided to give himself the day off, because he was sound asleep.

So now, here he was, on top of their castle in the middle of a city. Why no one had come close to inspect it yet was yet another mystery to him- it wasn't like it was _hidden_ or something.

He just couldn't understand normal humans.

He sighed again. Sometimes he wondered if this was right. Xnohj had told him that Xhrics had been going around asking the others what they thought about it. No. 6 had been awfully quiet as of late. It was starting to look suspicious. If Xhrics was planning something, he'd better stop before Xadmain found out or he'd turn into one of those unbearable Dusks.

The horror of it all.

He looked up at the sky. That was probably the only thing he liked about the human world- when one just slowed down, he could actually see the stars at night. It truly was a beautiful sight. Almost made him wish he had someone to share it with.

Or maybe he did…

"Good evening, Raulax."

He barely turned his head to see No. 3, who was without a doubt the only person he could talk to without having to get the urge to drown them. She stepped out of the shadows to greet him.

"Good evening to you too, Drexan," she replied optimistically, sitting next to him, "what brings you here? It's not very often we see you topside, let alone on top of the roof."

"Couldn't concentrate anymore. Wanted to clear my head," Drexan answered, feeling a little more at ease now that he was no longer alone and had someone to enjoy company with.

Even if she _was_ a rank higher than him.

"Xadmain's still got you on the search?" asked Raulax.

"Yes," he sighed resignedly, "and I'm beginning to doubt it. I mean, wouldn't I have located him by now if he were here?"

"…I guess."

Drexan went on. "I dunno… it just seems like this whole thing is just a waste. Every day, Naxst comes down to my labs to ask and every day, I say no. I feel like I'm getting to be useless around here, I mean, if I can't find the kid, then how-"

"Let's not talk about the search right now," Raulax suddenly cut in, "I think what you need right now is to just get away from Xadmain and Naxst and the search and just sit still for an hour and talk. And I'm right here. So, what do you want to talk about?"

Drexan looked at her as if he had never seen anything quite like her before. For the first time in months, he finally had someone who didn't want to talk about the search or Kingdom Hearts- he just wanted to talk.

"Anything?" he asked softly.

"Anything you or either of us want to talk about. Want me to start?" she asked teasingly.

Drexan finally cracked a smile. He nodded.

For four hours, they just sat up there and talked about this and that- nothing in particular, just shooting the breeze. And all the while, he was amazed that he had never quite realized just how great a… well, not really person, but _friend_ she was. And maybe more. He never took the time to fully appreciate her for what she was inside, despite having no heart, no being. She was the only one he had ever been able to do this with.

For some reason, he felt _whole_. Like he had found something he hadn't even known he was looking for.

Finally, when it was well past one in the morning, Raulax stood up and brushed herself off.

"Well, I'd better head off to bed. Good night," she said sweetly, turning and leaving.

"Good night," Drexan replied softly, then, more loudly, "Hey Raulax?"

She turned to face him. He smiled towards her.

"Thanks," he said.

She cocked her head, puzzled. "For what?" she asked.

"…You're the only one who's been interested in me for me, not for the search. You prevented me from going insane tonight. So… thanks for that."

Raulax smiled again.

"Well, you're welcome," she winked, "Don't stay out too late."

And with that, she left. Drexan looked back up at the stars, once again fascinated by their beauty. What was better is that for four hours, he had had someone to share it with.

He never did go back to the search that night.

* * *

Yeah, sorry it took so long and is so short. Hope you enjoy it anyway.

Review please.


	9. Nightmares

Next chapter up!

Now, without further ado, I introduce you to the final member of my Organization 13 line-up.

I'm not sure if this will be a long or short chapter yet. I'll just see at the end.

Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter Nine: Nightmares.

Dexn sat on his bed, staring down at his hands. Why was this happening to him?

He was No. 13, the final member of the new Organization XIII. Who he had been in his past life, he couldn't remember. His memories only began when he was found by Emylix and Naxst when they had arrived on this world. That indicated that he had at least been a member of this wretched planet. But that was the extent of his memories.

_Who am I? Where did I come from? What happened to my heart?_

The boss Xadmain had given him the bare basics when he had first met Dexn. Later, that lab nerd Drexan managed to clarify the things that had confused the tall, gangly youth with a head full of Marluxia-like auburn hair. Nobodies were born when people became Heartless. Only the really strong-willed managed to secure proper bodies, though lacking in soul and heart. Memories apparently kept them going for the mystical Kingdom Hearts that would turn them back to their original form. Apparently these guys were all pretty strong-willed, because they all managed to form- as that dude Moxt called it- "the most bad ass order in the known universe."

So far, Organization life wasn't too bad. Most days, he was woken up by Moxt and that girl Naxan duking it out, but he had been told to just ignore it unless someone _else_ got hurt. Then there was breakfast, and then most of the older members went to go train. He did not participate in this, because he still as of yet did not have a weapon, but he liked to watch the fights.

Xadmain had a classic way of fighting, with his swords shining through the air. Xoej was a martial arts expert, moving so fast and so totally _awesome_, it was like watching something out of those movies they had stolen. Raulax used both her power of storms and her tonfas to fight, making things even more interesting. Drexan used his staff to summon his water spells.

Emylix was particularly interesting to watch- her wrench was grown to be quite the formidable opponent. Xhrics was plain and straightforward with his axe. Paxt was a truly graceful fighter- his scythe moved through the air, a true master.

Moxt's Handcannons and Naxan's discs flew at each other pretty much constantly, training or no, and Dexn had to say, both were skilled at their stuff. Xnohj didn't really fight- his training was pure mind work, challenging- and winning- all rounds of chess that met him. Whenever he did fight, he used the giant chess field to his advantage, just like in a normal game, and he was truly a worthy opponent.

Naxst, for everything that he was outside the field, was a true fighting genius. The way he whipped his chains around at the same time as he flipped and zigzagged through the air… no other word could describe it but pure _art_. Zixl was the same thing- she moved through her thunder and lightning, her shurikens flying at the targets as if out of nowhere. No matter who or what they did, all 12 of them proved that they were indeed the best.

After a few hours of training, the guys came to him and they just chilled. Occasionally, Moxt, Drexan, or Naxst would head out and they would invite him. Pretty swell times. Then, around midnight, they retired, only to repeat the day at around 5-6ish.

Most of the members were glad for this kind of thing. This was their protection from wandering around, alone. He should've felt the same.

But he wasn't happy… or as close as Nobodies _got_ to happiness, anyway. Because although he wasn't alone, it sure felt like it. For starters, they still hadn't given him the 4-1-1 on their purpose for being in this world. They kept him completely in the dark- almost like Xadmain had shrouded him in it. It wouldn't have been so bad if Dexn wasn't so damn suspicious of _everything_. Especially of Drexan, who spent each and every day shut up tighter than a wasp's ass in his lab. No one was saying anything- at least, not in front of No. 13. It was infuriating.

And then… there were these nightmares.

At first, he wrote it off as just a one-night thing. But now they were happening every night, and he didn't know how to stop them.

They always started out the same- he was wandering around in the darkness, when suddenly, he saw a Shadow off to his left. He would go over to it, just to look at it. Then, just as sudden, it transformed into what appeared to be…

A darker version of himself.

Before Dexn could even begin to wonder, the being took out a long sword-like object and started attacking him with it. Completely defenseless, he took a step back, but soon found himself falling, falling, deeper into the abyss. His mouth opened to scream and… and then he woke up.

After three nights of this, he reported it to Xadmain. No. 1, however, shook it off, saying they were just dreams, nothing more.

But as night after night went by of the same thing, Dexn had the feeling that there really was something Xadmain just wasn't telling him.

And he was gonna find out what.

* * *

Oh God… this chapter _**SUCKED**_!

Even worse than the last one. Jee-zus Kee-rist.

Well, maybe you'll enjoy it. Review please.


	10. Bar Fight

Chapter Ten is up.

Now, it has come to my attention that this is starting to get pretty tedious, and that you are all waiting eagerly for the chapter that will really start to get the story going.

Well, for that, I have to say… this chapter isn't it.

But I _guarantee_ you; the next chapter will be the breakthrough.

I _promise_.

So stay tuned, and for now: enjoy.

* * *

Chapter Ten: Bar Fight

Paxt sipped his beer and looked around at all the innocents that proceeded with getting drunk to forget the problems they had gone through or were about to. All these 400-500 pound truck drivers that got boozed up because of the wife, or the job, or some other damn thing.

Humans were so _foolish_.

No. 7 sighed and went back to his own drink- a very light drink. Almost no alcohol at all. He was never one to drink on the job. Why he was here… why was it again?

Oh, right. Naxst. He had wanted to come for a drinky and, seeing as how his usual booze mates had decided to take the night off, he invited Paxt along. Apparently, he had been looking for someone to have a good time with. Of course, that wasn't Paxt- he usually spent his good times with either his scythe or Emylix. But yet, here he was.

"Dude, yous seriously need to loosen up," Naxst said, sitting down with about seven different kinds of beer and cognac in his arms.

"How, by drowning myself in-" his superior picked up one of the beers and examined the label, "'Samuel Adams'? Why in Kingdom Hearts would anyone name a beer after a person?"

"Don't yous know _nothing_ about this world? Samuel Adams is the man who invented this sweet, delectable beverage known as booze," No. 11 grabbed the drink and gulped half of it down in one sip.

Paxt raised an eyebrow. "And you know this… how?" he questioned.

"Why else would they name a drink after the guy?" Naxst asked back, finishing the rest of the drink and moving on to a Rolling Stone.

No. 7 groaned, "Naxst," he said, "I appreciate your way of enjoying the nights, but really, we could be doing much more… _productive_ things than coming out here."

"Like what? The search?"

"Yes."

"Don't get your hopes up. He ain't here. I don't think I could say it enough times."

"You seem overly confident."

"If he was here, we'd have found him."

"Naxst-"

"Look, we're here to enjoy a peaceful evening, aiight? Stop worrying about things. Shorty can let go of you for one evening."

Paxt glared at Naxst, "Emylix doesn't have a hold on me."

It was Naxst's turn to raise an eyebrow. "You spend every single evening with her. Not to mention breakfast, lunch, dinner, training sessions, outings… list goes for a fucking scroll and a half, Mac. Need I continue?"

"So I enjoy her company. Big deal."

Naxst's eyebrow went higher. Paxt just threw his hands in the air and turned away. The younger member tool another large gulp.

"Well, at least have a _real_ drink," he grumbled.

"Of _WHAT_? There's at least nine different consistencies of alcoholic beverages here. And that's just the ones you're currently guzzling. Heaven help me with how many I find if I go up there and see."

"Thirty-seven. Me and Moxt counted them all the other night."

Paxt groaned an "oh my God," and put his face in his hand. Naxst chuckled his demonic chuckle.

"Hey, Paxty, c'mon, loosen _up_! What's the worse that can-"

"Excuse me."

Both Org. XIII members looked up at the heavy bartender that stood before them, arms crossed.

"Before you drink anymore, the manager has asked me to check your ID's," he said.

Silence. Naxst turned to Paxt, who looked just as confused as he did.

"ID's?" Paxt asked.

"What fuckin' ID's?" Naxst demanded of the bartender.

"How old are you two?" the heavy man growled.

Another pause. No. 11 again looked at No. 7.

"Hey Paxt, how old are we?" he asked.

"I dunno, we're Nobodies. Do we even _age_?" Paxt shrugged.

"Well, rough estimate- what, eighteen? Nineteen?"

"Umm…… eighteen sounds about right. Yeah, eighteen."

"Bar only serves to age 21 and older. You two are too young, I'm gonna have to ask you to leave," the bartender pointed to the door.

"Aw, Christ," Paxt again put his face in his hand.

"WHAAT? Aw, come ON, Mac! You know me by now!" Naxst argued.

"I'm sorry, those are state laws. Now I please ask you to leave, before I have to kick your scrawny ass."

Oh boy. If there was one thing you shouldn't do around Naxst, it was saying you could beat him. Then it was on.

Sure enough, something inside the spiky-haired psychotic member of the group as he slowly stood up and positioned himself inches from the man's face.

"You wanna take me up on that challenge, _buddy_?" he spat.

"OK, you're drunk. I think we'd better just step outside and get some fresh-"

He never finished that sentence, because as he went to reach for his arm, Naxst whipped a chain out and whipped it around his neck and-

CRACK! The chains snapped the large man's throat. No. 11 dropped the man to the floor as screams and cries of terror emitted from the terrified bar members. Naxst, his psychotic grin on his face, hopped backwards onto the table.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I hereby declare this bar _closed_ for the night."

With that, he whipped both chains out and wrapped them tightly around his wrists, with the handles in his palms. Yelling his war cry, he hopped off and charged at the innocent civilians, whipping his weapons at them, cracking necks or just throwing them around.

Paxt sighed. "Oh boy," he said, grabbing a Miller Light and taking a swig from it. He drank that in small sips as he watched his fellow member wreak havoc on the poor undefended people.

The manager, just as heavy as his underling, was thrown towards No. 7, screaming as he went. Paxt merely shifted his body left a little, still taking a sip, to let the flying man by.

At some point, Naxst must've hit a candle or something. Before long, the nice warm building they had been resting in minutes before was heavily aflame. The surviving civilians tore out of there and ran like the wind as far from there as they could. Before long, only two figures calmly emerged left.

Both spiky-haired Nobodies, one red-head and short, the other black-head and tall, walked out, stopped, and looked around. Naxst was grinning like an idiot, pleased with what he had done. His grin faded, just a little, when he saw the annoyed look on No.7's face. Paxt shook his head.

"God, you're a moron," he said, walking towards home, Naxst following close behind.

* * *

I'll stop there.

Next chapter: The Turning Point.

DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUN.

Heh-heh. I've always wanted to do that.

Review please.


	11. The Turning Point

Chapter Eleven up.

Now, as promised, this chapter will be the turning point for our Organization members and their search.

I sincerely hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter Eleven: The Turning Point

"Dexn, wake up."

Dexn was roughly shaken awake by what he recognized to be Xoej's Italian voice and hands. He glanced at his clock. 5:38. Yay.

"Wassdamatter?" he asked groggily. No. 2 grinned at how funny this kid looked just getting out of bed.

"Today's the day. You're getting your weapon, ready or not. Xadmain wants you down in training room in twenty. Get up."

Not waiting for a response, he warped out before Dexn could go and throw his pillow at him. Grumbling something about Italians and a bullet through the head, No. 13 sat up and snapped his fingers. Immediately, he was clad in his Organization attire.

One of the main perks for being a superior Nobody.

In about ten minutes, he was down in the training room. One look told him he should've waited. Xadmain was screaming for all it was worth at Naxst- apparently, the guy had gotten into a bit of trouble last night.

"I swear, Naxst, this is the last straw!" No. 1 hollered, "I mean, snapping the man's throat? Burning the place down? Jesus!"

No. 11 had no ready answer, and for once looked exceedingly guilty. Xadmain sighed, looked up, and saw Dexn standing there.

"Um… I can come back," the younger member said.

"No, no, we're done," the Superior looked back at Naxst, "alright, get out."

Naxst obliged, and as he turned his back and walked out, Dexn saw his usual smug, psychotic grin on his face.

What an actor.

"OK, No. 13," Xadmain motioned for him to stand in front of him at the other end of the stadium. Dexn did so.

"The purpose of today's fight is for you to finally get a weapon. As you well know, each and every Organization member pride themselves on fighting with an object that meets their certain criteria. So, for starters, what do you like to use?"

"Um…" Truth being, Dexn really didn't know how to base a weapon off his likes- his likes consisted of pizza and video games, "I don't… really know."

"Dexn, you need to have a weapon. It's been three months, it's time." Xadmain sounded impatient.

"Sir, I mean… Xoej doesn't have a weapon-"

"Xoej doesn't _need_ a weapon. His physical abilities are at peak performance. Which is more than what I can say about _yours_."

Ouch. He had to bring up the fact that he wasn't really one of the strongest members in the Organization.

"Alright, Dexn, I want you to let your emotions flow out of you, I want you to search and pull out the one thing deep inside that will protect you. Whether you know what it is or not. That'll serve as your weapon."

Dexn nodded, not understanding in the slightest. Suddenly, as if trying to scare No. 13 piss-less, Xadmain suddenly held his hands out. Dark orbs formed in his hand and then sharpened into his silver blades. He grabbed both by the helm and twirled them around in his fingers and stopped when they faced the floor.

"And now… we duel."

Dexn barely got a minute's notice. He dodged out of the way as Xadmain practically warped up to him and slammed a sword into the ground. No. 13 rolled out of the way and tried to hide behind the pillar, but that proved to be futile as Xadmain sliced his sword right through it, knocking the top half off.

He then made another stab attempt and landed it right next to Dexn's head, missing by mere inches. Dexn glanced at it for a second before warping himself out from behind there just in time for the second sword to pierce, right where his head had been.

He was nowhere near safe, however. His warp landed him on his back, and as he looked up, he saw his boss coming down right at him. He rolled out of the way as the sword came down.

He rolled and he rolled and he continued as each and every sword landed exactly where he had been seconds before. When he reached the wall, he did a Neo jump backwards to avoid the slash into the wall.

He landed on his feet and stood straight up. BAM! Right then, Xadmain's foot met his gut and kicked him backwards. Grunting, he tried to stand up but saw his boss standing over him.

"I'm not gonna kill you, Dexn," he said calmly, "You ever watch a Nobody die? It's not pretty; they start hacking up all the blood in their system, every drop. And the blood's not red- it's _black_. And after that, they just disintegrate. So if you think I'm gonna have you bleed all over my floor, you're sadly mistaken."

Dexn just moaned, still recovering from the kick.

"Dexn, all I want is for you to reach in and find your strength," Xadmain lifted his sword, "and I suggest you do it soon."

No. 13 shut his eyes tight. Come on, come ON…

A light suddenly illuminated from deep inside. Being a creature of twilight, his first thought was to cower, but he soon found himself drawn to it. He was moving towards it, but his feet weren't moving; it was almost like he was on a conveyor belt, being led to it. He reached his hand in and…

Xadmain brought the sword down, preparing to stop short, but-

SHUNK!

He soon found it stopped by a thin blade. Dexn opened his eyes.

The blade had a large, wide yellow helm. A chain hung off the back of it. The blade itself was long and cylinder, gray, with two short spike-like objects sticking out at the end.

_His weapon_.

The sword eased up and No. 13 picked himself up off the floor. He gazed lovingly at his new blade.

"I did it," he said softly, then, happily out loud, "Sir! I did it! I have my weapon. I can't believe it, I, I… I…"

It was at that moment that he noticed Xadmain staring at the blade. For the first time ever, he could detect urgency and- was that fear?- on No. 1's face. Xadmain looked up at him.

Dexn looked confused. "Um, sir-?"

"How did you get that?" Xadmain demanded. No mistaking it, Dexn could _definitely_ detect fear in his superior's voice.

"Um, I… just did what you told me to do and I… Sir?"

Xadmain was staring at the blade, not sure if he could believe what he was seeing.

"Sir-"

"That'll be all for today, No. 13," No. 1 was all business again, yet his voice was still shaky, "You may go."

"Uh… OK, then," Dexn began to back away, but then placed the blade down, "Bye."

He warped out. Xadmain closed his eyes. _No_, he thought, _no, this isn't POSSIBLE! There's no WAY this can be possible!_

But as he opened his eyes, he realized that it was possible, because it was staring him in the face.

The weapon that Dexn had received, the one he had pulled out of himself, the weapon that he would fight with…

It was a Keyblade.

* * *

DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUN!

OK, I _gotta_ stop doing that.

Yeah, I know, finished so soon, but now, things will finally get interesting.

Just two things: a.) the Italian thing- nothing against them. Seriously. One of my best friends is Italian. So I pray no one will find this offensive in any way.

and b.) Xadmain's talk of how a Nobody dies: Foreshadow? You bet your ass.

Review please.


	12. A New Plan

Chappie 12 up!

This chapter kinda clarifies how the rest of the series will go for Dexn. Well, sort of. It also clarifies what the Organization's next move is.

Enjoy.

-----------------------------------------

Chapter Twelve: A New Plan

Xadmain sat in his chair, leaning forward, fingertips lightly against each other. He made no sudden movement as the clock chimed two.

The reason for being here today was a group meeting. All the members, minus Dexn, would be there. The purpose: to explain to them the new situation, and plan what the next move would be.

He hadn't been able to stop feeling shaken up ever since he saw that Keyblade. How was it possible for him to have received it? The only other time this had happened was when the former No. 13, Roxas, had fought with it. But that was all because he had been Sora's Nobody. And they couldn't go for Dexn's other because Dexn didn't have an other.

Did he?

No, it wasn't possible. It… just couldn't be so.

Before he could think anymore, the others started showing up. First, his loyals: Xoej, Drexan, Xhrics, and Xnohj. They all bowed- Xhrics somewhat stiffly- then sat down.

Moxt and Naxan showed up next. At first, Xadmain was completely and utterly shocked when the only real squabbles they got into these days were the minor, "just to annoy" kinds. Now, with a few nights good sleep, he no longer noticed it half the time- he even liked it.

Next up were the others: Naxst, Raulax, Zixl, Emylix, and Paxt. They all sat down the normal way, except for Naxst, who leaned back in his chair and propped his feet onto the table.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Xadmain began, "sorry for the short notice, but thank you for coming-"

"Yeah, just make it snappy," Moxt glanced at his watch, "I'm missin' my Saturday mornin' cartoons."

"Indeed, Xadmain, tell us the reason for this sudden meeting," Xhrics agreed.

Xadmain had not budged from his stance once during the arrivals and first exchange. Now he shifted a bit.

"I have come across something serious and wish to inform you of our current situation," he said.

Xnohj leaned forward like the eager beaver that he was. Paxt frowned slightly.

"This morning," Xadmain paused, then continued, "No. 13 received his weapon-"

"That's _it_?" exclaimed Moxt, "_That's_ the big surprise? The hell's so big about that, Zixl took six months to pick hers!"

"Hey, you know what-" but before Zixl could finish, Paxt spoke up.

"I think it would be fair to let No. 1 finish what he was saying before we begin the usual petty bickering," he stated softly. Then he turned back to Xadmain. "Continue, sir."

No. 1 nodded. "As I was saying, Dexn has found his weapon-"

But again, Moxt just couldn't keep his mouth shut. "And _again_, I ask why you had to take time out of my day to have to tell us this virtually useless informa-"

"It was a Keyblade."

At this, the room suddenly went deathly still, broken only when Naxst, lost in surprise and confusion, fell backwards against his chair and landed on the floor. He wasn't the only one; Moxt looked like he had just swallowed a bottle of after-shave as he fell weakly back into his seat. Even Paxt and Xhrics, usually non-emotional members, could not conceal the surprise they felt. Only Drexan remained unmoving, as if he had been expecting this.

Finally, Xhrics, his voice hoarse as if he had been yelling for long periods of time, spoke up.

"Are…you certain of this?" he asked.

Xadmain nodded sullenly. "I saw it myself, no more than an hour ago."

Xnohj buried his head in his hands. Naxan stared into space.

"So we've been searching and all this time he's been right under out noses," she said more to herself than to the others.

"I can't believe it," Moxt covered his eyes under his glasses.

Xadmain decided to go on.

"This meeting is to decide what our next move shall be. As I'm sure you're all aware, the situation has changed dramatically. I'm open to suggestions."

He looked around down the table. Paxt spoke up.

"Well, for starters…" he looked over towards the fallen member, "Naxst, get up."

There was a heavy groan and a THUD! as Naxst picked himself and his chair off the floor. Paxt then continued.

"As far as the situation goes, we just take a different approach to it. As he is now, Dexn will have enough strength to wield the Keyblade as a Shadow does. What we need to do is teach him the ropes, get him into the position where, when the time comes, he will truly live up to the standard of the Keyblade master."

That was probably the sanest thing Xadmain had heard all day. And thing was, it just might work.

"Very well. For now, we just have to wait," he stood up, "In the meantime, Moxt, I'm leaving him in your care-"

"WHAAT! Aw, come on!" Moxt groaned and complained loudly, "Why do I gotta play Mrs. Doubtfire to Boy Wonder?"

"Two words, No. 8," Xadmain held up two fingers, "_Direct. Order_."

Moxt began cursing under his breath. Xadmain looked around at the others.

"All of you are not to tell him of the situation. As far as we know, he has no idea of the powers he possesses. I want it to stay that way. No mentioning the Keyblade, no telling of the stories, don't even mention our mission to him. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir," came the response, not in unison, from his subordinates.

"Alright, dismissed." They all began to leave. "Except for you, Drexan. You stay."

No. 4 slowly slid back into his seat as the others got up and warped out. Raulax hesitated for a little while, but Drexan nodded for her to go and she did. It was just him and No. 1 now. Xadmain turned to the window, his back faced to his longtime friend. Neither spoke for a time. Finally-

"Did you know?" Xadmain asked.

Drexan didn't answer. He just stared ahead as if he hadn't comprehended the question.

"Drexan," Xadmain turned around, repeating his question a little louder now, "did you know?"

Drexan waited a few seconds before speaking. "If you're asking me if I knew there was something different about the boy… I did sense something in him. Something that had more light than darkness, off balance for a Nobody. His body shown more brightly than anything I had ever felt and I knew that, in some way, he was different," and here, he turned his head to his superior, "but if you're asking if I knew he was to be the wielder of the Keyblade, then my answer will have to be 'no'."

Xadmain nodded. His presumption was wrong; Drexan had not been withholding information. Drexan went on.

"Sir… I believe there may be more to this than we thought. I don't believe the search should be given up just yet."

Xadmain went back to his chair and sat. "How do you mean?"

"Well… how can a Nobody, a dezian of twilight, bear light? And not just any light, _the_ light? The only possible answer would be that whoever he had been before had to have been the wielder."

No. 1 suddenly felt- for want of a better word- depressed. "So, that means he's gone now?" he looked down, "He really wasn't here."

"Somehow, I think he is. And not gone."

"How so? You know as well as I do once the Heartless get you, it's over."

Maybe, but not in this case."

"How can you be so sure?"

Drexan turned to him. "You tell me that Dexn's been suffering nightmares. What of?"

Xadmain half sighed, half laughed.

"They're just dreams, Drex," he told him. Drexan didn't remove his gaze, so he added, "I don't know, something about him finding a shadow version of himself. So?"

For one of the first times Xadmain had ever seen him, Drexan smiled.

"Sir, are you really that simple? If he's seeing a shadow version of himself, then that means there _is_ a shadow version and it's still out there. Nobodies shouldn't dream of their originals unless, by some miracle, they're still fully functional in the world."

"So… the real wielder is still alive." Hope began to restore itself.

"At the least, his body is stuck in limbo between here and the shadow world. Give me time, I'll find him," insisted Drexan.

"Alright. You may go."

No. 4 began to leave when Xadmain, again standing by the window, said, "Not a word of this to anyone, No. 4."

Drexan nodded and warped out. Xadmain looked back out the window, now filled with greedy pleasure.

The end of this appeared to be in sight.

88888

Down in the gun range, Moxt and Naxan were having their own discussion. Moxt was doing target practice while Naxan just sat and talked.

"I mean, I always knew something was weird about him, but I never thought this," she said, "It's so weird."

"Nax, it could be worse. At least you don't gotta spend 24/7 with Superkid," Moxt grumbled, taking a shot that hit the bull's-eye, "I probably gotta change the kid's diapers."

Naxan laughed. Moxt just fired another round.

"No offense, Nax, but I don't think we're gonna be hanging out as much for now," he told her, "Something tells me the Boss wants all attention focused on the kid."

"So this is the game you play? Bring me in and then break my heart?" she said, mock-heartbroken, faking a sniffle.

"Shaddap," he answered with a smirk.

"Fine. I understand, you're done with me," she continued with the act, "It's alright. I didn't want to tell you earlier, but you were starting to cramp my style anyway."

"Hey, being stuck with you ain't been no walk in the park for me either, Princess," Moxt said, mock-annoyed.

Silence soon fell, kind of an awkward one, broken by the loud magnum being fired.

"So, you think we can have one more day of just the two of us?" she asked finally.

"We're having it," was the answer.

And that's how they spent their last afternoon of just the two of them.

88888

Up on the roof, Drexan and Raulax sat in complete and stony silence. The wind was really up today, which made it cold, but they made no movements. Neither knew what to say.

"Well… this is a surprise turn of events," Drexan finally said.

"Indeed," responded Raulax.

The wind picked up. Raulax shivered a little.

"Do you want to go back inside?" asked Drexan.

"No," she sighed, "I can't go back in there. Not with Naxst freaking out and Xnohj trying to calm himself with a game of chess. Everyone's wigging out."

"You can't blame them," he stated, "it was the one thing none of us could've seen coming."

"Even you?"

"Especially me."

Raulax looked over at him. Drexan just sighed.

"Look at me- I have the ability to detect persons and objects with my mind and yet I can't find someone that rooms two doors over from me. How pathetic."

"You're not pathetic… how could you think to look at one of our own? I wouldn't."

Drexan smiled at the futile but nevertheless exceptional way for her to try and cheer him up.

"The thing is… now everything's going to change."

"Yeah, well," Raulax looked up at the stars, "If it didn't change, then we would never get our hearts back."

All she got was a sigh. So she decided on a different approach.

"Look at the stars."

"What? _That's_ your plan? Getting me to look at the filthy stars?"

"Just look. That's an order."

Drexan sighed. She took being No. 3 _way_ too seriously sometimes. Nevertheless, he looked up.

"Alright, now what?"

"OK, now- if what the legends say are true, then each star represents a planet. And those planets are all the planets we've visited looking for the power to get our hearts back."

"Uh-huh…so?"

"So, look at all of them. We've been on all of them. And it's here that we found our chances of achievement. It's here that we succeed."

Drexan finally saw it. Here was victory- they were on the winning planet, staring up at all the losers. The end of the road.

"I see," he said softly.

"We won, Drex. We all won."

88888

Down in the training room, Paxt was busy swinging his scythe around. There was something about today's train, however, that was different from the rest. For the first time, Emylix, sitting and watching, felt uncomfortable to be around him. He looked scary; almost like he would snap into his Dragoon stage at any moment.

"Is it as serious as that?" she asked him finally when he stopped, panting.

"Oh, it's every _bit_ as serious as that," he growled, his eyes having some weird demonic look to it through his dark glasses, "Maybe even more so."

"Why, though?" she couldn't get it, "I mean, this should be a good thing, shouldn't it? We'll get our hearts back-"

"You wouldn't understand," Paxt broke in.

"What won't I understand?"

"You just… look, I wanna be alone right now, OK?"

Emylix got up. "No, no way, you're concerned and I wanna know why-"

"DON'T YOU GET IT!" he suddenly screamed in her face, causing her to flinch, "It's happening all over again! That's why I'm pissed!"

"What's happening all over again?"

"The incident ten years ago! The one that brought the old Organization down. Didn't you ever hear of it?"

"I-I heard that someone betrayed them and-"

"No, not that bit! Their No. 13- he was the same as Dexn, ended up with the Keyblade as his weapon. And it turned out he was Sora's Nobody."

Slowly, realization started to hit. "You think… he's still out there?"

"I don't know!" There was helplessness in Paxt's voice, "I don't know anything! But I know that everything's gonna change. We may be knee deep in shit we can't get out of."

Emylix had never seen him so worked up, at least not like this. He had kept it so collected in Xadmain's office, but now… he seemed so lost.

"Hey," she picked his head up, "It's alright. Nothing all thirteen of us can't handle. Especially with guys like Moxt and Naxst… and you, of course. We'll be fine."

He backed away and sighed.

"I just… I need some space."

She didn't know what to do, except look at the ground. He looked at her, sorry-like. She nodded.

"Alright… well… you know where to find me."

And she was gone. Paxt transformed his scythe into the hacky-sack and began throwing it in the air, trying to keep his nerves together.

He himself really didn't know what had him so shaken up. They could contain this threat- they were stronger than the original Org. XIII bastards. Gone were the days of wussy Demyx and no-weapon Zexion, defensive Vexen and flower boy Marluxia. They were replaced with psychopathic Naxst, martial arts master Xoej, relentless Naxan and hardcore Xhrics.

Suddenly, he was filled with satisfaction. Yes… there was no need to fear. Their Keyblade master would do their every bidding. Everything would be perfect.

And it weren't, and he cause problems… then there was gonna be consequences.

_No one_ messed with the new Organization XIII.

88888

The door came open as Xhrics and Zixl burst in. Xhrics came out of the meeting to now not saying a word. Zixl couldn't shut up.

"Jeez," she said, "This… This is messed up. I mean, really! How can that brat have the Keyblade? Kid isn't worthy enough to tie _my_ shoes, let alone the Boss's. How screwed are we, you know what I'm talking-"

But she was stopped suddenly by laughter. A further inspection told her that the laughter was coming… from Xhrics.

Xhrics never laughed.

"Um… Xhrics?" she asked. His response was his raising the level of his laughter. No. 12 was starting to get a little freaked out now. But she got really freaked when he suddenly burst out in hysterical laughter, slamming his fist onto the table and the likes.

_Oh God_, she thought, _he's finally snapped. All this is finally killing his brain._

"Don't worry, I'll go get Drexan or someone, he'll help," she turned to the door when SLAM! His axe rammed right into it, causing her to jump away. Xhrics stood back up, all trace of laughter gone.

"No way that bastard scientist is gonna get in on this," he growled.

"O..OK," she stammered. His grin was back.

"I figured it out finally," he said, "When Xadmain let that whole thing slip, I had an epiphany. All this time, we've been searching for something we didn't think existed. But now, not only does it exist, but it's been in our possession the whole time. What does that tell you?"

"Um… that we can't find a needle in a haystack?"

"WAKE UP!" he clapped his hands in front of her face, "It means that we're on a whole different level. And where there's a Nobody Keyblade wielder… there's his other."

"Soooo…… I still don't get it."

"They're all up in arms over the copy, while we- we will go for the original."

Zixl just stared at him as if he had gone insane.

"Xhrics, I may not be one of the major members of this Organization, but even _I_ know what happens to anyone who gets killed by a Heartless."

"What you know can't define what can happen to a being so immersed in light! The mere stature of the Heartless can't take away the heart of he who is destined to release them."

"You're serious?" She raised an eyebrow to him.

"As serious as I've ever been," Xhrics turned to the window, staring out towards the grounds, where Xoej was getting some Nobodies out, "And the kicker- Xadmain knows it too. But I'll be the one that gets to him."

"Where is this coming from?" she sat down, "I mean, since when are _you_ such the loner? And further more, to take him as your _own_? What would you do?"

This time, he didn't answer. But she knew the gears in his head were spinning. What he was thinking of remained a mystery. She got up and was about to leave when she stopped, hand on the knob, not facing him.

"Everything's changed now," she said.

"No," he said, "In essence, nothing's changed."

------------------------------------------------------------

Couldn't think of a better ending.

Ooh, cliff! What's Xhrics planning? Why is he so intent with the original? Why-

Aw, hell, you've all played _Chain of Memories_. Why am I asking you?

Well, yeah, here. Not one of my better works, but whatever. Enjoy.

And review.


	13. New Bonds

13 members, 13 chapters.

We're coming close to the chapter where the real hero of this story comes in. I need to work everything out still (planning for this story before I started was virtually non-existent), but hopefully you'll like it.

I want to take this moment to say that I lost my English teacher this past weekend. He's the one who inspired me to write, and his death was a low blow for me. I want to take this chapter to remember him, and pray he finds peace wherever he may go.

For now, just enjoy this.

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: New Bonds

_There it was again. The shadow. He watched as it yet again transformed into himself- same height, same build, same hair. But this time, he was ready._

_He held his hand out and concentrated. Before long, his new blade was clutched in his hand. He got into his fighting stance._

_"Bring it," he said, his voice echoing off of the darkness._

_The shadow glanced at the blade, but said nothing._

_Then, it suddenly whipped out his own blade from nowhere. His eyes went wide- it was exactly the same blade that he had._

_"W-What_ are _you?" he stammered._

_The shadow, in response, flew at it. He got ready to block when there was a huge ray of light that shot out and hit both of them._

_It was burning him; his skin was peeling off, his hair molting. He dropped his blade and clutched his oozing hand. He looked up, expecting to see the shadow gone, when he realized something._

_The shadow was turning into him… and_ he _was turning into the shadow._

_He tried to get to it, but found his legs were melted into the ground, his bones fused with it. Approaching feet made him realize the shadow was right over him. It lifted its blade as he lifted his arm._

_"NOOOO!"_

"Wakey wakey, Sunshine."

Dexn's eyes popped open right into the barrel of a magnum.

"JESUS!" he screamed, bolting to the other side of his bed and effectively hitting his head against the wall.

Moxt chuckled. "Relax, kid. Ain't gonna shoot ya or nothin'," he said.

Dexn rubbed his weary eyes. "Moxt, what are you doing here?" he asked. Not that he wasn't a friend, but he rarely talked to him during the day as it was, let alone prod him with a magnum at seven in the morning.

"C'mon, we're gonna spend the day together, savvy?" Moxt grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and, with one hand, lifted him up and out of bed.

"Why?" Dexn questioned wearily.

"'Cause," Moxt snapped his fingers and No. 13 was in his outfit, "I reckon it's time you got friendly with people instead of chillin' by yourself. Up."

Before he knew it, No. 8 was leading him down into the kitchen. It was empty; everyone had already eaten and left. Moxt sat him down and went over to the cupboards.

"Whaddya want, eh? Pancakes, waffles, French toast?" he called over.

"Just… just some toast, thanks," Dexn replied.

Moxt popped some bread into the toaster and slammed it down.

"I swears, this world's got some crazy gadgets," he chuckled, grabbing his coffee mug and making a cup, "but it comes in pretty damn handy, y'know?"

"I guess," his companion nodded. Moxt sat opposite him and took a sip.

"Mmm. Damn good," he repeated.

"Hey, shouldn't you and Naxan be hanging out?" Dexn asked. Lately, the two had become damn near inseparable. But now, he had seen neither hide nor hair of the black-haired beauty.

"Nah, she's gettin' kinda sick of me. And vice versa," Moxt sipped his joe again, "'Sides, why not wanna hang the day with my good buddy Vexn?"

"It's 'Dexn.'"

"Right, right, sorry." Moxt waved it aside. Dexn's toast popped up, and No. 13 gladly got up to get away from the other and put butter on it.

"So," Moxt said when Dexn sat back down, "Boss tells me you finally got your merchandise selected."

Dexn slowly glanced up. "My… what?" he asked.

No. 8 chuckled. "Weapon, dude. You finally got your weapon."

"Oh… yeah, I did."

"Good. Say, hows about we go and check it out over a good ole' fashioned brawl?"

Before he could respond, Dexn was warped into the training area. He was on one end, Moxt on the other.

"Aiighty, kid, let's see it," the older member called.

Dexn reached out and concentrated. In a beam of light, the blade was in his hands. He looked up and saw Moxt staring at it, completely transfixed.

Moxt's eyes were wide. Here it was, the legendary Keyblade. He was looking upon it with his own eyes- something he never thought he'd be able to do. It really was a beautiful tool. _Gods, wait til Nax hears about _this.

"Moxt?" Dexn called, snapping Moxt out of his daydreams, "We gonna go?"

"Oh, yeah," In a fluid motion, Moxt extended both hands. Two large fiery funnels exploded out of his hands and flew around the room. Two large balls came down towards him and exploded above him. Two magnums fell out. Moxt caught both of them and flipped them around. He crossed his arms, cocked the mags, and looked up, with his cocky smirk on.

"Ready, Short Stuff?" he asked.

"Bring it," Dexn called. Just like in his dream.

Like the Flash (a character out of some Earthling "comic book" Dexn had picked up somewhere), Moxt flipped both guns at him and opened up with a hail of those heavy .50 caliber bullets. Dexn deflected all of them with his blade as his opponent took that time to run at him, still firing.

Dexn slammed his blade in front of the first magnum while it opened fire on him. Moxt maneuvered the second gun under wards, but Dexn fixed it so he was deflecting both guns at once.

They broke apart. Moxt flipped and landed on one hand, back facing away from Dexn. His hand swiftly turned him to his opponent, and he fired the magnum in his hand. No. 13 deflected two of them and then jumped left and rolled.

Moxt flipped off his hand and brought his feet to the pillar and jumped off. He went sideways past Dexn, firing both magnums in his hands. The younger member again maneuvered and bounced back the bullets, surprisingly graceful despite the gangly appearance.

"Not bad, kid!" No. 8 called over, making a quick check of the guns, "Now we're gonna get a _little_ more serious."

He came out and let loose a never-ending hail of bullets. Dexn flipped around and around, bouncing bullets back with his Keyblade. It was getting repetitive- he needed to make a move soon.

He jumped back and rushed around the pillar and to Moxt's right. The gunsman whipped around and fired both his guns. Dexn deflected bullet after bullet and made a jumping lunge.

Moxt dived and rolled onto his back. He looked up to find Dexn over him, Keyblade aimed straight above him.

"Looks like I win," No. 13 said triumphantly.

Moxt just grinned. Suddenly, his foot met Dexn's leg and flipped him off his feet onto the floor. No. 8 then flipped up and above and threw a magnum into the air. He landed in front of Dexn, caught his magnum in the air, and aimed it at the younger member's head.

"No," he said, "_I_ win."

In a fiery flash, the magnums were gone. Moxt reached down and helped his friend up.

"Jeez, you're rusty. I woulda thought you woulda had some good moves there, but it was an awfully repetitive fight," he whistled.

"No kidding," Dexn agreed, "If you're all I'm gonna be training with, I think I'm screwed."

At that, a light bulb went off in Moxt's head. The dreaded grin returned.

"I gotta idea."

88888

"Nax! _Nax_! Wait up!"

Naxan turned to see Moxt running to catch up to her. He made it. "Been lookin' for ya," he said.

"Well, this can't _possibly_ be the Swinging Gunsman Moxt, because I could've _sworn_ we had both agreed to stay away from each other," she said, jokingly. In reality, she was glad he was there.

"True, but _that_ was before I had the tremendous idea of you helping me train the little brat. He needs fresh competition, whaddya say?" he almost pleaded.

She raised an eyebrow under her shades. "He's _that_ much of a handful?" she asked.

"No, God… Come on, I'll explain on the way," he grabbed her hand and led her down into the training grounds.

When they got there, they found Dexn just practicing by himself with his Keyblade. When she saw it, Naxan's mouth dropped a little.

"Wow," she said softly, "So that's it."

"Yeah," Moxt said, "Beautiful piece of work, eh?"

"Yeah," she agreed, "It's so… I don't even know what to say."

"Well, wait 'til you fight him. You're in for a no-surprises fight."

The two stepped into the arena. Dexn looked up to see who his partner had brought. He lowered his shades and gave an un-believing look.

"Naxan? _That's_ who you got to go against me?" he demanded.

"Pfft. You make it sound like she can't kick your ass in a heartbeat," Moxt leaned against the wall, "Aiight, Nax. It's your show."

Dexn sighed in defeat, and stood on his side of the arena. Naxan stood on the other end. No. 13 took that time to realize that something about her changed significantly. When she looked up at him, she seemed cocky, confident, and completely in control of the situation. Ready to roll, with a smile to match her co-hort's.

Probably because she'd been hanging around Moxt so long.

"Thing's are gonna be a little different now," she said to him. "We're playing by my rules now. And I fight a little… _different_ from an ordinary fighter."

She arched her arms out. A bright light illuminated from above and lifted her up a bit. In her hands, beams of light circulated, and finally took the form of the golden discs she fought with. The light disappeared, and she landed back on the ground on both feet. She stared at him.

"Hope you got your white flag handy," she said sweetly, with a hint of triumph.

And with that, with a speed overshadowing Moxt's earlier, she whipped both discs at the unsuspecting member. Dexn, caught by surprise, hit one of them and found that the speed and density of the object was strong. The second one added to it and he fell backwards.

He quickly flipped back up just as she fired a third disc right at him. He landed and got up in time to bounce a fourth disc back towards its owner.

Naxan barely moved her head to let the disc fly by, not even grazing her. She flipped into the air and fired another one. Dexn dodged it and then flung his Keyblade at her, in an attempt to try to hone some new techniques.

Naxan kicked it into a wall and landed on her feet, a cat-like position. She whipped three discs in between her fingers and flung them at him.

The Keyblade master ran quickly for his weapon and desperately pulled it out of the wall as the discs came. One grazed his arm, just nipping at the flesh. He finally got it out and smacked the other two away.

As she fired another, he decided it was now or never. He ran full speed, smacking the disc, and made a spin slice. She flipped backwards and away from him.

He looked at her with a triumphant look. "This all you got?" he cooed, "Because this isn't at all hard."

Moxt winced. _Oh boy_, he thought.

Naxan just stood there with the smile on. Then, slowly, she lifted her arm and held her hand out. Her thumb tapped her middle finger. Dexn frowned. What was this? Naxan smiled.

_snap!_

At the snap, suddenly hundreds of light discs flew out of her fingers and went straight for her opponent. If he had been caught off guard before, now he was _completely_ lost. He did his best to maneuver, deflect discs back, flip here and there-

No use. There were just too many of them. Finally, the weight was too much and he again fell backwards. He raised his hand in the air, signaling his surrender.

All at once, the discs vanished. Dexn got up as the two senior members walked over to him.

"Da-ha-_ham_, Nax! _That_ was something! You been working on a new technique?" asked Moxt.

"Just a little surprise move I came up with," Naxan answered smugly, "A secret weapon of sorts."

She looked at Dexn, who was dusting himself off. "Good game, kid," she said cheerfully.

"Game? Jesus, I suck," No. 13 whined.

"Eh, coulda been worse. At least it wasn't Naxst," Moxt said. The other two shuddered at the thought of the type of chaos that would've been unleashed.

"Well, to celebrate this new little trio, to the kitchen! Cake time!" Moxt headed for the door, the other two right behind.

"Oh no. You are _so_ not cooking again. My digestive tract still hasn't recovered from _last_ time," scolded Naxan.

"Hey guys?"

Both turned back to Dexn, who seemed withdrawn.

"Can… we do this tomorrow too?" he asked.

This had been his greatest time here, and he wanted it to continue. He wanted to have actual friends.

Naxan glanced at Moxt, asking without words if she was allowed. Moxt shrugged as a "Why not?"

"Aiight, kid. We'll do this tomorrow, next day… 'til you can actually _try_ to beat us," he said all cocky.

"Just you wait. I'll be the best swordsman ever," Dexn pushed past and went on his way to be first in the kitchen.

If he had waited, he would've seen that the other two look at each other seriously at his words. Moxt sighed.

"I sure hope so," he said, "For our humanity's sake."

Naxan nodded. The two went after their new friend, thinking that, with their help, everyone would finally be happy.

* * *

A little action for you guys, because there's been _so_ little so far.

Not a _true_ story battle scene. I'll let you know when the actual fights occur. It'll be a huge speech.

Anyhoo, hope you like the fights, as awful as they may be. Sorry, but it's hard when one's a swordsman and the other two use projectiles.

Well, whaddya think?

Review please.


	14. Struggled Heart, Struggled Mind

Oh my God, I'm _so sorry_ it took so long to get this done. I'll finish this story up this month, I promise.

….or at least, I _hope_.

And now, I shift our glance away from characters you've all come to know and love and introduce you to the hero of this tale; the other side of Dexn and our _true_ Keyblade master.

Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: Struggled Heart, Struggled Mind

_There it was… finally: the light at the end of the tunnel. For months he had searched, prayed for this opening out of this hellhole called… well, he didn't really know _what _it was called… just "The Darkness" would suffice._

_He crawled onward, towards the light. Someone, somewhere, was screaming- a woman. She was shouting a name… one name, over and over…_

_His?_

_He kept going forward. The light was now so close, it was blinding. He wouldn't have felt surprised if it were burning his "skin", it was so bright and so hot now. But it didn't stop him. He was so close now. Just a little further and he'd finally be freed._

_His arm went forward… he went through the light…_

_And all fell into darkness again._

---------------

"He's waking up!"

_Who? Me? I'm waking up?_

"Son? Can you hear me?"

_They _are _talking to me, right? There's not, like, another kid in the room, is there?_

"Ned? Sweetie, it's Mom."

_Yup. Definitely me._

Slowly, his eyes opened. And once again, bright light shown through.

"How are you, son?"

Ned sat up slowly, as if every move he made brought nothing but pain to him. His blurred vision finally cleared, revealing about fifteen people huddled around his bed. Doctors and nurses, mostly, but his own parents could be made out in the group.

"I'm alright," his voice came out, hoarse, as if he had not used it in months.

"He's awake! My baby's awake!" his mother was crying with happiness. His father wrapped his arms around her, also crying.

Ned rubbed his weary head. He felt like he had had five hangovers all in a row.

"W…What the hell happened?" he asked finally.

"We… we don't really know," said his mother.

Ned looked up sharply at what his mother said. "W-What?" he asked.

"Well… you just… disappeared for two months, no trace or anything," she explained, and then you just showed up in a back alley a few weeks ago, and we put you in here. You've been in coma the whole time."

Ned fell back against the bed. Two months… he had been missing for two months. That's how long the Darkness felt like… well, actually, it felt more like eternity.

"The scans don't show any unusual symptoms," the doctor spoke this time, "but we would like to keep you another night. That is, if you would-"

"No," stated Ned firmly, "I wanna go home."

"Doc, surely he can come home now?" his father questioned.

The doctor appeared to be against it. Obviously; someone in this predicament would not be released without at least a night of observation. But the boy did seem fine, and his parents seemed insistent. So, naturally but reluctantly, he gave in.

"OK, now, his health is stable now, but if he falls back into coma, then I recommend that you bring him back here so…"

But what they were supposed to do, Ned never quite found out. For at that moment, something else caught his eye.

A white being, tall and flexible, simply standing there. Whether or not it was actually staring at him was unable to be told, as they creature had no eyes. But he had to be staring at him; the head was looking right at him, so it must've sensed his presence.

_You possess it…_

This weird voice whispered that into his ear. Ned looked all around, but apparently it was a "for-your-ears-only" voice, because the other adults gave no inclination of noticing anything wrong. The voice spoke again.

_You possess it… so there is another one…_

He frowned. Another one? Another what?

_Well well… He will be interested to hear…_

"Ned?"

Ned snapped out of it. Everyone was staring at him.

"Are you ready to go, son?" his father asked.

Ned glanced over to where the white thing had been.

There was nothing there.

"Son?"

"Yeah," Ned answered, "yeah, I'm ready to go."

-----

Ned looked at himself in the mirror. It was the same reflection he had always lived with; the abnormally (well, OK, about 5'9) tall, thin, curly haired kid of seventeen that he had always been. Nothing special, despite the fact that he had the PS3 jacket from that Megatokyo comic book, a black "L33T" shirt, and white, very baggy pants with chains. And yet, here he was, two days out of a life threatening coma… and he was going back to school.

Yay.

And yet… he felt different. Not different in that his insane personality and ego were thrown down the garbage disposal. But enough to make him feel scarred. He had just woken up from a two-month disappearance and a three-and-a-half-week coma to a strange white creature saying he was in possession of something he didn't even know what, and some "He" person would be interested.

And a few months ago, he thought falling for his best friend would be the _least_ of his problems.

"Honey?"

Ned's mother poked her head in. "Are you ready for school?" she asked.

"Y-Yeah…" Ned replied, a little uncertainly.

"Oh, sweetie, I know it's hard," she said, "But you know, you don't have to go in today, you could wait a couple more days, take it slow-"

"No! I really wanna see the guys again," he insisted. "It's just… how much has changed?"

"I guarantee you, honey," his mother put her hand on his shoulder, "It'll be as if you never left."

And on this, he would have to just take her word for it.

-----

Ned stepped off the bus and looked around at his school. The building itself looked exactly the same. Small, gray, and downright dislikeable. But everyone was waving to him, actually happy to see him. He had always gotten the impression that they didn't like him.

"Hey, Ned. Welcome back," said one boy.

"Thanks," Ned muttered, kinda uncomfortably.

He kept getting this, left and right, from people who he openly resented with a passion. But it was only when he got to the door did he get his best welcome back yet.

As he was about to walk through the doors, all of a sudden, something slammed into his back, choked him, and knocked him to the floor.

"OH MY GOD! YOU'RE HERE, YOU'RE REALLY HERE!!!" a girl's voice exclaimed.

"Nice to see you too, Ren," Ned replied, cracking his first real smile in days.

Ren- short for Katherine- was Ned's oldest and best friend in the world. She was tall, with a plain face, but a b-e-a-_utiful _body, she had known Ned since they had both been knee high to a grasshopper. Both had grown up to comments about how it wasn't cool for a guy and a girl to be hanging out, and they ignored it. Ren saw Ned as a brother. And right now, she was squeezing the daylights out of her brother.

"I can't believe it, you're awake! We've been so worried about you, don't EVER do that again, you hear me?" she demanded.

"Ren, he knows. Now let him up, he can't breathe."

Ren hastily got up. Ned slowly lifted himself off the ground and brushed himself off while Corey again spoke.

"So, man, where've _you_ been?"

Corey was Ned and Ren's other best friend. They had both met him back in fourth grade, and became good friends with him in fifth. Short, with spiky blackish hair and glasses, he seemed like a dorky kid, but was really cool and laid-back. He grinned at his friend.

"I've been asleep," Ned responded, somewhat spitefully.

"In what? Cold storage?"

Ned glared. Corey just laughed.

"I'm kidding, man. It's really great to have you back," he said.

"Isn't it?" Ren squealed, "This is sooo great! Now, the Golden Trio is reunited!"

Ned looked at Ren and Corey. It had been three months… and Corey always had been bugging him, trying to get there before he did…

"So… did I miss anything?" he asked.

"No, nothing. It's been boring as hell around here," Ren groaned.

"Yeah, Ren didn't want to do anything fun. All she did was visit you in the hospital, like, fifteen times a day," Corey laughed.

"Shut up," Ren elbowed him, glowing red.

BRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIING!!!!

The bell signaling the end of morning loitering rang. All around, kids were packing up, putting out cigarettes, rolling up newspapers, and heading for their homerooms.

"Crap, I have to go. I'll see you guys later!" Ren called back, waving as she ran off.

"Yeah… later," Ned said softly. Corey clapped his back.

"Really glad you're back, man," he said, before he, too, left.

And _oh_, how good it was to be back.

-----

"Welcome back, Ned."

"Thank you, sir."

"Take a seat."

Ned sat down at his usual seat near the back of the room, towards the window. This was great for him, because he always felt the need for some cool air coming through.

"Now, class, turn your books to page 420 and begin reading chapter six-"

Ned quickly drowned out the teacher and whatever it was the man was saying. He gazed out the window.

It was still weird. Nothing had changed, and yet a lot had changed. Not outwardly. Just a rift, which he had felt there at lunch when Ren and Corey had gone on talking about some party they were having Saturday night. They obviously gave him an invite, but they were inviting all these people that he had never talked to a day in his life. They had made a bunch of new friends while he was lying dormant in a hospital bed. He couldn't help but feel a little left out.

Ren still treated him the same as usual, but he noticed that during their conversations there were a lot more of those awkward pauses that they had never used to have. A lot more strained tension, and for some reason, she seemed uncomfortable to be too close to him, as if she would catch some awful disease if she did or something.

Corey, on the other hand, treated him no different than he had always had. Which had its ups and downs, as he still treated him like a little kid half the time. But he still gave him that old smile that said, "Relax, everything's fine." That helped. A lot.

He glanced out the window. And froze.

Standing there, almost hidden behind the tree, was the white creature he had seen in the hospital. It almost floated, whipping around as though it had no bones in its entire structure. Again, it was hard to tell exactly if it was staring at him or not. But Ned just knew it was.

_Come to us…_

There it was again. The voice only he could hear.

_Come to us… my master is dying to meet you…_

No way. No way in Hell was he getting anywhere near that thing.

_Come…_

"Ned?"

He jerked back to reality. The entire class was staring at him._ Perfect._

"Are you alright?" asked the teacher.

"Yeah, I'm just… a little disorganized," Ned replied.

"Take your time. It'll all go back to normal eventually."

But somehow, Ned doubted it would ever be normal again.

-----

"Hey."

Ned turned around just in time to see Ren catch up to him. She slowed down her pace to match his slow, steady walk.

"Why didn't you wait up for me?" she demanded.

"Are you kidding me? I waited for, like, half an hour," he told her.

"Oh… really?"

"Yeah," he answered.

They went on walking, again falling into an uncomfortable silence.

"You OK?" Ned asked, "You've been really weird around me today."

"Huh? Oh, I'm just getting used to having you around again, y'know?" she hastily replied.

Ned examined her carefully. If Ren had been nervous before, she felt really weird now.

"What?" she finally snapped at him.

"Dude, something is _seriously_ up. What's wrong? You know you can talk to me."

"…I know, it's just…" she sighed, "It's really weird. For the last two months, I've been scared that I'd never see you again. Then, when you showed up completely gone, and… I thought you wouldn't wake up. Every day, I'd visit you in the hospital, praying you'd wake up. And now you finally are, and…"

She stopped, and threw her arms around his neck again (not easy, as he was definitely taller than her), this time in an affectionate way.

"I really missed you," she whispered.

Ned simply gulped. Now it was his turn to feel nervous.

To tell the truth, the stereotypic "guy falls for his best friend who's a girl he's known his whole life" thingy had kicked in a few months back. He had realized it during the time he had gone to see a school play she was starring in and realized that she looked really cute in stage make-up. After that, he was hooked. Corey, being the observant bastard he was, kept pushing him to go for it, even going so far as to threaten him, saying, if he wouldn't ask her, then he, Corey, would.

That was the main reason why being away for so long sucked. But now, she had her arms around his neck, and Corey had made no move, so he somewhat felt better.

But he still felt nervous at his current situation.

"Um… Ren? You can let go now."

"Oh! Sorry!" she quickly released him from her hold.

"Aw… isn't this a pretty sight, huh, boys?"

Three guys suddenly came out of a back alley and blocked their only known passage home. The two teens stopped cold.

"Uh…hi?" said Ned.

"Hi there, kid," the one who had spoken before and who was obviously the leader said, "What's a couple kids like you doing on our turf?"

"Since when's it been yours? We've always walked this way home," argued Ned.

The other man laughed.

"Oh, a wiseass, eh?" he chided, "That's fine." In one fluid movement, he had grabbed Ned by the scruff of the shirt and had him pinned against the wall.

"I'm one too," the dude snorted.

"Leave him alone!" Ren was ready to beat the crap out of this guy, but the other two held her back, having no trouble holding her as she kicked and squirmed.

"I've heard about you, kid," the guy continued to say to Ned, "You're that one that was knocked up in that coma. Well," he brought out a switchblade and flipped the knife out, "Hows about I put you back in?"

"Hey man, c'mon," Ned held up his hands, fearful for both his and Ren's lives, "I don't want any trouble-"

"Aw, shame. 'Cause I do."

And right then, something really weird happen. Just as the knife flashed in front of his eyes, so did a blinding light. At first, he thought it was just the sun reflecting off the blade; then he remembered that it had been pretty cloudy all day…

_You are the key to the light… Reach out and take it…_

_For some strange reason, he felt compelled to obey. He reached out into the light and…_

"What the _hell_ is that?"

Ned opened his eyes, having not even realized he had closed them. Something heavy lay rested in his tightened fist. Something long and wackable. How it ended up in his hand was a mystery, but he didn't complain; he might now have a chance. The guy pinning him to the wall looked at the object in horror.

"Wh… where the hell did you-?"

It was now or never. With all the speed and power he had, Ned pressed his foot against his assailant's gut and pushed him back. Surprised, he released his grip, allowing the teen to cock back and swing his arms forward.

BASH! The object smashed into the guy's skull, throwing him backwards into the street. His two cronies, shocked, then angered, released Ren and charged. Ned slammed the head of the object into one of their guts, then swirled and slammed it into his head. The third guy rushed at him with another knife. Ned deflected a swing, then a blow, then ducked under and kicked his legs out from under him, then brought the weapon down with a satisfying SLAM!

The three guys had enough. Running, stumbling, crawling, and half-dragging they ran away, out of sight before long.

Ned watched them leave with immense satisfaction.

"Wow," he said finally, "I didn't even know how to do half of that."

"Ned?"

He turned to face Ren, half expecting either a giant cheer or another bone-crunching hug. What he got instead, however, was a look of surprise and worry.

"Where did you get _that_?"

She pointed at the weapon in his hand. Ned lifted it up and for the first time saw what exactly it was.

It was a blade of some kind, but not the sharp ones he had read about in history; this one was long and gray, the handle was large and yellow, and two short, spiky things stuck out near the tip. From someone else's point of view, you'd almost think it was a…

_A key._

"Um… I dunno," was his final answer.

And as he stared at the blade that had saved their lives, he couldn't help but wonder if his biggest adventure hadn't ended when he woke up, but really was just beginning.

* * *

Again, I'm so sorry it took so long to post. I hope you people are still interested, and I swear, we're almost done here. Only a couple more chapters left, and one being the 1st major fight scene of the trilogy.

I expect good, long reviews, people, either saying welcome back or about the chapter or something you like about the story… anything, hell. Just for reviews sake.

Review please!¸


	15. A New Hope

Here we go: Chapter Fifteen.

Hope you enjoy this. It's gonna be pretty short, but only because I can't think of many good things to put in it.

Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: A New Hope

Ned was on his back, lying on his bed, staring up at the ceiling, wondering what Ren was probably wondering as well:

_What the hell is going on with me?_

He held out his hand. Almost instantly, the blade reappeared, materializing out of nowhere. He was used to it by now. At first, he tried to hide it, but it kept coming out. Now he could take it out and put it away almost at will.

Though he didn't think Ren thought it cool. After the beating of the three cronies and then the studying of the weapon, she all of a sudden said she needed to get home and took off without so much as a good-bye.

Either not impressed or just really creeped out.

Hopefully, tomorrow would be better.

Though he doubted it would.

-----

"Hey, have any of you guys seen Ren?" Ned asked a couple of girls who were fixing their make-up at their lockers.

"Who?" one girl asked.

"Ren," he said slowly, "tall girl, brown hair, really quiet?"

"That girl? She just left," the other girl nodded in the direction she had taken off.

"Thanks," he hurried off in the direction they had pointed him in.

About a hallway and a half later, he found her. With her over-stuffed backpack and her arms full of school books. He ran up to catch her, not hard, seeing as how he had long legs and everything.

"Hey," he grabbed her arm, "Where've you been? I left you, like, fifty messages last night."

"Yeah, I was really busy," she answered, not looking at him, "Doing homework."

Ned scoffed. "Homework? You never do your homework at home. Not since second grade."

"Yeah, well, I figured now was a good time to re-start the habit," she sped up her pace, still not so much as breathing on him. He kept up with her perfectly.

"Hey, talk to me. What's going on?" he asked.

"'What's going on?!'" she finally whirled around to face him, suddenly confrontational, "'what's going on?' You're what's going on!"

"What?"

"How do you think I feel when my best friend wakes up and all of a sudden he can summon this sword-thingy out of nowhere and acts like something out of a Mark Hamill movie?"

"Ren, come on-"

"I mean, seriously, am I supposed to just pretend that nothing's wrong? That it's all OK? That it's all _normal_?"

"I don't know what's going on!" Ned was getting red in the face, "I have no idea what's happening to me, alright?! What the hell, I thought you were my friend! Where the hell is a little compassion, some sympathy, hell, maybe even a little understanding?"

"Oh, I understand all right. All I _do_ is freaking understand!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Forget it," she pushed past him.

"REN!" He shouted after her.

She turned and walked backwards as she threw back her last bit.

"I've been waiting for you to come back, and now… I don't even think I know you anymore. And I'm not too sure I want to."

And she turned and threw no glances back.

-----

"Hey, man."

Ned looked up as Corey sat down opposite him.

"Dude, not now," he said sternly, looking back down at his water bottle, "I'm not in the mood."

"Yeah, I figured," Corey scratched the back of his head, "I just ran into Ren and she gave me a look of a thousand deaths. So automatically, I came here."

"Cause, obviously, it has to be my fault, right?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

Now _Ned_ gave him a look of a thousand deaths. Corey just smiled.

"Naw, with _Ren,_ it's intimidating. With you, it's just sad."

"Gee, and why am I sad today, man?"

"Because you just get out of a coma, and you've already managed to screw up royally. That _has_ to be some sort of record."

"Bite me, alright?"

Ned placed his head on the table and groaned. Corey, suddenly, got pretty serious.

"Listen, Ned; she called me last night. Told me about the after-school thing."

"Oh _great_," Ned looked back up, "And I bet the Sword of 1000 Truths came up too."

"Somewhere in the jumbled crying mess, it did."

Ned's anger quickly evaporated. "S-She was crying?"

"Naw, I just threw that in there for dramatic effect. Hey!" For his friend had tried to stab him with a plastic knife right then.

"So, what? You gonna tell me I'm a freak too?"

"Naw, actually…" Corey looked left, then right, then figured it was safe, so he leaned in and whispered, "Can I see it?"

-----

Ned extended his hand. Almost instantly, the blade materialized in his hand. Corey whistled.

"Hot damn, that's gorgeous," he said.

"It's pretty cool," Ned agreed, "Though I only wish I knew where it came from."

"Well, maybe it got triggered in your coma," Corey explained as he examined the blade from all angles, "Y'know, a subconscious psychological thing."

"But why me? And why this thing?"

"Well… Ned, what exactly happened?"

Ned frowned. "What do you mean?"

"The day you disappeared, it got everyone freaked out… what happened?"

Ned sighed. He sat down on the sidewalk and ran his fingers through his hair, desperately trying to remember. Corey sat down next to him as he began re-telling his tale.

"I was walking home from the drug store… I had just bought the latest FMA manga, and I couldn't wait to get home and read it…" he gulped, "All of a sudden, I had turned into this back-alley I used as a shortcut… and these little black shadowy things just… came out of nowhere. I tried to fight them off, I used some of those tae kwon doe techniques Ren taught me… but nothing worked, it was like I was hitting thin air. Then they jumped me and…and…"

He stopped for a second. Corey pressed harder.

"Then what?" he asked.

"…Darkness," his expression, as well as his voice, changed tone, "I was surrounded by darkness, it extended forever. Seemed like it, anyway. And… I ran. I ran and I ran, I tried to escape it… I thought I never would…"

"But you did," said Corey, "Otherwise you wouldn't be sitting here."

Ned snorted.

"And what good did it do me? All I got was Ren pissed, a key-blade that comes to me out of nowhere, and this white floating creature thing beckoning to me to go to it-"

"Wait, wait, wait, back up- what white floating thing?"

Ned went into detail of the thing that appeared to him in the hospital and outside the classroom.

"It seems to want me to follow it or something. What do I do?"

This was an example of why Corey was useful. His mind worked great under pressure. Right now, Ned could almost here the gears in his head churning, thinking. Finally, he grinned.

"So follow it."

Not what Ned was expecting. "What?!"

"Tomorrow, you and me, we'll find it. We'll follow it to wherever the hell it wants us to go. And we'll find out what it wants."

"Are you serious?"

"As serious as Ren never doing her homework at home. It's foolproof. Whaddya say?"

Ned gave it a little thought. Actually, a lot. The prospect of hunting down the creature that seemed to be stalking him, haunting him, wasn't appealing. He certainly didn't envy it. But this might be his only chance. Tomorrow was Saturday, so he could go and not be in trouble for skipping school. And Corey would go with him. Everything would be alright with him around.

"Alright," he finally agreed, "Why not? What's the worst that could happen?"

If only he had known the series of events that would transpire as of tomorrow…

* * *

Yeah, I end it here.

Hope you enjoy it! I'll hopefully have the next one up tomorrow, if not, after Christmas.

Review please!


	16. Intruders

Here we go: Chapter Sixteen

I like how this chapter ends. Hopefully, you will too.

Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter Sixteen: Intruders

Ned stifled a yawn and ignored his hungry stomach.

And tried to forget how much he wanted to strangle his friend.

He and Corey were out in the woods, in the pitch dark, having waited all day for the white creature to show up. All day being from 6:30 in the morning, when he had been roughly shaken awake, to now, 10:45 in the evening, where they were still at it. That made it sixteen hours and fifteen minutes they had been sitting in that one spot, and for sixteen hours and fifteen minutes, they hadn't found anything.

"God, I'm starving," Ned moaned.

"Yeah, well, we'll have to wait," Corey insisted, "We'll eat later after we find it."

"That's what you said eight hours ago," his friend argued miserably, "and if we're trying to find it, why haven't we left this spot all day trying to find it?"

"Because, man, you said this thing came to you. So, it should be able to come to you here."

"And why is it in the middle of the woods?"

"I dunno, I just thought it was a good enough place. I mean, maybe it lives out here."

"Sure."

"Why are you getting angry? I thought you were in on doing this?"

Ned sighed.

"I know, I know. I want to find this thing and get some answers as to why all this is happening to me. Sorry, it's my stomach talking, you know how he gets when he's hungry."

Corey grinned. "Yeah, he's as much a pain in the ass as you are."

"Hey-!"

A rustling in the bushes made both of them stop. They both flashed their flashlights in the direction the noise had come from.

Something was coming through the bushes… something not animal-like.

"Dude, sword out, that would be good," Corey mumbled.

Ned automatically whipped it out and prepared for confrontation. Corey looked around, found a skinny little stick, and picked it up, ready to fight as well. Ned glanced at it, then him.

"What?" Corey asked.

"You're gonna fight with a twig?" scoffed Ned.

"It was the only thing I could find. What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing, if you were fighting a rabbit."

The rustling got louder. Both boys quit their bickering and got ready. Before long, a figure came through the brush. But it wasn't a creature… it was a girl…

"Ren!" Both boys exclaimed.

"What, you were expecting Jason?" Ren looked at Corey, "Nice stick. You gonna play fetch."

"When the hell did you get so damn sarcastic?" snapped Corey.

"Ren, what're you doing here?" asked Ned.

"What am _I_ doing here, what are _you_ doing here? Did you guys totally forget about the party we were supposed to have today?" demanded Ren.

Ned and Corey gulped and looked at each other. "Uh-oh."

"Yeah, uh-oh."

"Look, Ren, we have a good excuse-" Ned began.

"We're trying to find Ned's stalker creature," Corey finished.

There was a long moment of collective silence, before Ren broke it with a _"What?"_

"There's this thing, it's been stalking me ever since I woke up in the hospital. First I saw it there, then I saw it at school the first day I got back. Corey thinks- and so do I- it might have the answers as to why this is happening to me," Ned explained as best he could.

There was another silence, this time broken when Ren turned to leave.

"That's it, I'm so out of here," she said. Ned ran up and grabbed her arm.

"Ren, hold on-"

"What?" Her temper yet again got the better of her, and she spun around to let him have it, "You've been out here all day trying to find a phantom creature instead of hanging out and having fun! You'd rather chase after something that doesn't exist than that?"

"It does exist!"

"Then where is it, Ned? Huh? If it's been stalking you, why hasn't he showed up? Where is it?"

_You have finally come…_

This time, all three of them heard it. They whirled around towards where they had been earlier. And there it was, floating and staring at them, with the eerie atmosphere, even worse put on at this close a distance.

"There it is," Ned pointed. Ren was too shocked to answer.

"Whoa," Corey was surprised too, a rarity for him.

_Come… follow me…_

Without warning, the creature whipped up and around, then finally went straight ahead. Not missing a beat, Corey leapt off his rock and gave chase after it.

"Guys, come on!" he called back to him.

Without hesitation, Ned took off after the two of them. "Ned, wait!" Ren screamed, also following, though really not wanting to.

They ran in a single file line, Corey up front, Ren in back, Ned in between, following after the thing… or rather, where they thought it was headed, it moved kind of fast to be able to tell for sure. Over rocks and tree stumps, around giant trees and diving through bushes, they gave chase, probably for miles on end, without so much as letting up their speed, no matter how tired. Ned knew this was it. He would beat the thing to a pulp, whatever it took to figure out what was going on.

Suddenly, up ahead, Corey stopped cold, so suddenly that Ned, and Ren following, almost ended up crashing into him.

"_Whoa…"_ Corey said, awestruck.

The other two looked up, and instantly froze.

In front of them stood a gigantic castle, the height of it extending so far up, they couldn't even _begin_ to fathom how far it went. The enormousness of it was a marvel to behold, looking like it could fit a billion people and still have some room to fit more. The gates were large enough so that a giant could fit through it without fear of getting stuck. Towers and walls were the main consistency of the building, and the group could only begin to guess what was on the inside.

"What the…?" Ren again broke the silence as she stared up in awe.

"Did anyone else know there was a giant castle resting in the middle of the woods?" asked Corey.

"It was never on any of the maps."

Ned didn't know why, but at that moment, he was walking up to the main gate, wanting to see for himself what was on the inside. The other two followed.

"Ned, wait. We can't go in, what if there's something else in there? Something worse than that thing?" Ren asked nervously.

"Well, we came all this way. Seems stupid not to finish what we started," pointed out Corey.

"Well, it doesn't matter," Ned kicked the gates disappointedly, "Door's locked."

Suddenly, without warning, the blade that had rested in his hand still began vibrating. Then it lifted itself up, Ned's arm hanging on to it uselessly. It aimed itself up at the main gates lock, then fired a beam of light straight into the keyhole. When it ended, they heard a simple, yet spirit boosting _click!, _like a lock being opened.

"Guess that solves that problem," said Corey.

Ned glanced down at his weapon. _What _is_ this thing?  
_

That was why he was here. That was why they all were here, one way or the other. To find out once and for all.

"Come on," he said, stepping forward.

"Ned-"

"Ren, I need to find the truth. I'm not asking you to come with me. You can wait out here."

Ren snorted. "Yeah, sure. Let you get yourself killed, I'll wait here. No way, buddy boy." She went up to join him.

"Well, hell, you know I'm in," Corey stated, coming up as well.

Ned nodded, glad that he wasn't gonna be alone. His two best friends were right there with him.

"OK," he said, "Let's go."

Together, they pushed open the large doors to the hall, where no light seemed to exist to greet them. As they walked into the room, the door behind closed shut with a _BANG!_

-----

Drexan suddenly lifted his head.

He had just felt something… something that seemed out of place in the castle. But what? His mind scanned the building, trying to figure out what was wrong. It wasn't a particularly noticeable thing… just something off. Something he couldn't exactly put his finger on.

Of course, just as he began to realize what it was, he was no longer alone.

"God _damn_, that bitch can fight," Naxst moaned, coming into the room and glancing in the test tubes on the table, "Raulax, I mean. I throw one insult towards her, all of a sudden, the heavens open up and storms fly tonfas outta nowhere. No offense, Drexy, but you really need to leash that chick up-"

"Ssh," Drexan said from his chair near the corner.

Naxst looked up. "What?"

"Ssh."

"What?"

"_Ssh_."

"_What?_"

"_Shut. Up_." Drexan looked up to throw a glare at him (hard, behind the dark glasses), then went back to concentration.

Naxst waited a few seconds, before he couldn't stop from asking, "What, you got something? What is it?"

Drexan didn't answer. For a fleeting moment, Naxst thought he had fallen asleep when-

"Intruders… in the front hall. Three of them."

No. 11 suddenly grew panicked.

"Wait wait wait wait wait, you mean there's someone in the castle 'sides us?" he asked.

"Yes. Three someone's."

Drexan was surprisingly calm. Naxst was freaking out.

"Son of a _bitch_, how the fuck did they find us?" he demanded.

"By the looks of things, they must've followed one of our Dusks," Drexan said, "I told Xadmain moving the castle from the city to out here would be risky."

"God…well… uh…" Naxst tried to find the next best thing to say, "Well, who are they?"

Drexan allowed a few minutes pause to thoroughly search them. "Three teens… all three of them have extraordinary patterns for humans… though only one of them has had theirs unlocked…"

"Whaddya got?"

"The girl… her mind patterns are amazing. Power enough to rival mine."

"She's as smart as you?"

"If you want to put it farther, she transcends mine."

Naxst whistled. Drex never said anyone was smarter than him.

"One of the males…" Drexan went on, "Dark… very dark. A darkness level similar to that of Xadmain's."

"The Boss? You're kidding me."

"No… almost exactly the same, of you want to know…"

"Bullshit."

"Facts, Naxst."

Naxst still refused to believe it. No one was the same to Xadmain. "And the last one?"

Drexan again took a few moments to fully scan the latest arrival.

"Light… so immersed in light that it's indescribable… and he wields an object… it's so bright, it hurts my eyes and I can't even see it with them…"

Now, Naxst was dumb, but he wasn't stupid. So as Drexan gave this last description, he began forming a similarity pattern in his mind. His eyes widened.

"Do you mean…?"

"Yes," Drexan finally picked his head up, and for the first time, he had a smile towards Naxst:

"I think we've finally found him."

* * *

Dun Dun Dun!!!

Yeah, I moved the castle. They're frikin' Nobodies, they can do whatever they want.

Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Review please!


	17. Interference

Here we go: Chapter Seventeen

From here on in to the rest of the trilogy, the chapters will primarily switch between the Org. members and Ned's group. It'll work.

There are about… three, four chapters left. Maybe five. And one's a gigantic fight scene. That's in two chapters.

Here you go. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter Seventeen: Interference

The moment the door closed, Ned felt a moment of panic in him. Were they trapped in there, their escape route locked? But it was quickly dashed by Corey's fascination.

"Damn, look at this place," he said, "You think the owners are compensating for something? This could fit the entire city and still have room for more."

"Sure, it's big. But look at the location, it's crappy," Ren argued.

"Alright, guys," Ned snapped them back to it, "What do we wanna do?"

"Personally, I think we should leave," said Ren, "But I know that's not gonna happen, so… let's explore."

"Split up," Corey added, "We split up and search. That way, we can cover more ground and find more clues. That work?"

"I dunno…" Ned looked uneasy, "I don't think it's a good idea, splitting up."

"Fine, you two stay together. I'm gonna go explore," his buddy began walking off.

"Corey-" but he stopped Ren before she could continue.

"Alright; if anything happens, meet up here. Cool?" he said.

Ned and Ren exchanged looks. This was such a bad idea. They should stick together. Going off by themselves was suicide, in this place where anything lurked around the corners. But Corey was insistent that he would be alright. Ned nodded.

"Alright," he said, "We'll catch you later."

Corey waved. "See ya on the other side." And then he was gone for view.

Ned looked at Ren. She looked back. Inside, she already knew exactly what he was gonna say.

"It's OK," she said, "If you wanna go, go."

"Ren, I need to find the answers-"

"And I'm not gonna stop you."

There was a collective pause. Then Ren ran forward and threw her arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry for how I've been lately," she told him.

"It's OK," his arms went around her.

"Be careful."

"You too," he said softly.

Neither of them wanted to let go, for fear it would be the last time they would be together. But eventually, her hold slackened, he let her go, and he walked away, away to find the truth, and she stayed behind.

And that was the last time the three friends were together for a long, long time.

-----

"That's him?"

All the Organization members, minus Dexn, were standing on the perch above the main hall, observing their three intruders. Xadmain stared intently at Ned.

"That's him," Drexan nodded.

"So that's Dexn's other half?" Naxst cocked his head, "Huh… yeah, I guess I _do_ see the resemblance."

"How ironic that he comes to us when we're looking for him," Paxt smirked, "Oh, the humanity."

"And he brought a couplea friends," added Moxt, "Ooh, this oughta be fun."

"How are we going to go about this, Xadmain?" asked Xhrics.

"Moxt and Naxan, I'll leave the girl to you," Xadmain said, "Drexan, you'll come in and finish the job. Put her out. That'll lure him back here."

"Then what?" asked Naxan.

"Take her to the Forgotten Fortress."

The Forgotten Fortress. Their very own Castle Oblivion. Perfect.

"As for the other two," Xadmain looked back down, "I'll take care of them personally."

"Just like you. You always get _all_ the fun," Xoej muttered.

"The rest of you are on stand-by. Let's get this done."

The members began filing out. Moxt smirked to Naxan and waved his hand towards the girl.

"Shall we then?" he asked.

"Yes," she grinned wickedly, "We shall."

-----

Ren nervously twirled her hair and picked at the hem of her shirt, simultaneously, waiting for the two to return. Her nerves got more and more shot with each passing millisecond.

She didn't know what she'd do without those two. Corey was what kept her sane throughout the days. Her comforter, her shoulder to cry on. If he got killed, she'd probably end up in the grave with him in a matter of minutes.

And Ned… he was like a brother to her. More than that. She had known him practically her whole life. What if something happened, and she never got to tell him she-

_They'll come back_, she told herself. But when? And how changed would they be? Minutes turned to hours and still no sign of them.

"Maybe…" she finally said to herself, "Maybe waiting's just not good enough."

"My thought exactly."

The voice so startled her, she jumped about a foot in the air. She whirled around to see who it was.

A man, a little older than herself, was leaning against the wall with his arms folded. He had long, shaggy black hair that almost went over his eyes and a scruffy scrubble, minus moustache. He was dressed all in dark, from his boots to his long trench coat, and his eyes were hidden behind dark glasses. He smirked at her.

"You gotta go out and explore if you wanna find what you're looking for," he told her in a city-boy accent, "Got that written down, Hot Stuff?"

"Who the _hell_ are you and what the _hell_ do you want?" Ren demanded, picking up a bat that was just randomly lying around, though why, she wasn't sure, and held it in a defensive position.

"Oh, ya found it, good. Dex was lookin' all over for that stupid thing," the man said, nodding towards the bat.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" she screamed at him.

He randomly started chuckling. She was really starting to be scared. It was a kinda high-pitched little chuckle.

"Me?" he asked, pointing to himself.

"Yes, you," she said.

"Wait, wait wait, lemme get this straight," he got up off the wall and slowly advanced towards her, "_You_ barge into _my_ castle, threaten me with _my_ bat, and then demand _my_ name?"

"_Yes_!"

"Heheheh. Sorry, schweetheart, but this charade works the _other_ way around," he said, "Hows about you tell me _your_ name and then I _might_ tell ya mine."

She glared at him for the longest time, but finally answered, "My name's Ren."

The guy's smile never left. "Well, Ren, hows about you put the bat down and we talks a little bit," he said, sounding awfully mafia like.

"Not until you tell me who you are and where my friends are," Ren insisted, preparing to throw the bat at his head.

He sighed.

"I hate it when negotiations go sour," he said sullenly.

That did it. This guy just pissed her off way too much. Ren lifted the bat, trying to make up her mind whether to charge or just throw it at him when something grabbed it.

"I _really_ wouldn't do that if I were you," a female voice said.

BAM! Ren felt a stunning blow to the back of her neck, causing her to collapse to the ground. She heard the bat go flying and hit the back wall. Feebly, she turned to see her assailant.

She was dressed in the same way as her companion, and around the same age, too. Her black hair went down just past her shoulders, and she walked with an elegant posture. She stood next to her cohort and stared down at her.

"Eesh," the man winced, "Sure you didn't do unnecessary damage there, Nax?"

"I'm pretty sure she'll live," the woman answered.

Ren glared up at the two of them.

"Who are you?" she demanded.

"If ya must know," the man snapped his fingers and twisted them into a sideways peace sign, "Name's Moxt."

"Naxan," the woman answered, almost bored.

"Well, now that we're all on first name basis," Moxt snapped his fingers, "Let's cut to the chase, shall we?"

All of a sudden, four white creatures appeared, much like the one Ned had seen, the one they had followed here. But these four were different. They were bigger, each carrying two magnums with an ammo belt draped around them. They looked menacingly at the girl.

"Wha-?"

"Like my Mercenary Nobodies?" Moxt asked, "My own personal recipe. Only I can control them, they go by my voice. Example: No. 2, do a little Texan gunslinger action."

The second "Nobody" suddenly began twirling the magnums in its… not hands, but whatever those things that served as them were. It twirled them fast one way, then fast another, then aimed up and fired a few rounds into the sky.

"That'll do," insisted Moxt, and his crony obeyed and stood back at attention.

Ren was absolutely horrified now. Not only were these people holding her against her will, but to top it off… they weren't normal.

"What are you people?" she demanded.

"Wish we knew the answer to that ourselves," said Naxan, suddenly sobered up and sullen. Moxt's smile faded and he sighed.

Naxan stepped forward towards Ren. The girl lifted her hands in defense, but the other girl just smiled.

"Look at you," she said, "Such a beautiful girl… you must have the boys all over you."

Ren gulped.

"No, I… I really don't," she said softly, "Boys don't even notice me."

"Oh, I think someone does."

She looked up. "Who?"

"A friend," answered Naxan, "Actually, two friends. Both hide their feelings, but they cannot deny them."

"Ned and Corey?" Ren didn't believe her, "You're lying. They... they only see me as their friend. Like a sister."

"That's a pretty screwed up love triangle then, if yer like family," Moxt shuddered.

"I understand," Naxan almost whispered to Ren, "I'm in the exact same position. I love one, but he only sees me as a friend. Nothing more, nothing less."

Here, even Moxt raised a questioning eyebrow. His friend continued.

"My position, however, is a tad bit different than yours," she went on, "After all…" she leaned in and whispered this last sentence; a sentence that made Ren's eyes go wide:

"Can those with no hearts still love?"

The young girl jumped back, startled. She eyed them nervously.

"Y-You're joking, right? No hearts- of course you have hearts, you're right here, breathing-"

"We're breathing," said Naxan, "But our hearts aren't beating. And that's because… we don't have any."

"Fact is, gorgeous," Moxt shrugged, "We're heartless… well, no, we're Nobodies, but… aw, screw it, you get the picture."

The world was spinning around her. This was too much. White creatures and castles in the middle of nowhere and two people insisting they were "Nobodies" (seriously, how emo can you get?)- where were the others? She wanted out. Now.

"Let me go," she insisted, starting to cry now. She was really scared now.

"I'm afraid not," said Naxan, "Not an extraordinary girl like yourself."

"What are you talking about? I'm the nobody, I'm NOTHING! Just let me go home!" she cried, tears streaming down her face.

"'Fraid it ain't up to us," Moxt nodded behind her, "'s up to him."

She turned around to find a third trench coat man, with a shaved head and an evil smile.

Her scream was the last thing she heard before she blacked out.

-----

Ned closed one of the many books this library had to offer. Finally, it all was a little clearer now.

He had stumbled upon this place not long after splitting up with Ren and figured it was his best chance. Now he had a good idea.

Those white things were called "Nobodies." They were the disembodied remains of those who had lost their hearts. They seemed quite intelligent, but had no emotions; or rather, expressed emotions, but felt incomplete. They were mere puppets to a higher order, one that, no matter how hard he had looked, could not find the identity of. They were dezians of twilight, neither light nor dark, belonging to neither.

This answered a lot; what they were and all that. But he was still confused. Why were they looking for him? Why did they want him? What purpose could a seventeen year old boy fresh out of a coma be to a creature that was alive but technically _wasn't_ alive?

As he sat pondering, all of a sudden he heard an ear-shattering scream coming from the main hall. That didn't need to be his clue to who it was; he had heard that scream all too often, whenever he or Corey wanted to scare her-

"REN!"

How long had he been away? Minutes, hours? It didn't matter. Ren was in trouble. He had to save her.

He ran off towards the entrance.

Hoping against hope that she was still alive.

-----

The three Organization members stood over the unconscious girl. She laid straight, her arms at her side, her eyes closed.

"Not bad, Drexy," said Moxt, "What'd ya do?"

"I simply hacked into her mind momentarily," answered Drexan, "and put her mind in a state of temporary stasis. When she wakes up, her mind powers will be unblocked."

"Just like that?" Naxan asked skeptically.

"Just like that."

"So what do we do with her now?" asked Moxt.

"Leave her. Wait until Xadmain has Ned where he wants, then we transport her to the Fortress," Drexan explained.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Naxan asked.

"Positive," Drexan nodded, "Get going."

He warped out, leaving the two younger members alone with the girl.

"That was fun," he said, "You're a damn good actor."

"I learn from the best," she replied.

"What were you talkin' about earlier? The whole 'lovin' the guy who didn't love ya back' thing?"

"Oh! Uh… just remembering something from my past, you know."

That wasn't the truth, but he seemed to accept it, simply shrugging it off.

"Aiight, well, we'd better get going."

Moxt warped off. Naxan stared at where he had left, then looked back at the sleeping girl and sighed.

"If you only knew," she whispered.

And with that, she warped off.

* * *

That closes the door on them for now. Don't worry, they'll pop up again in the next two stories. For now, say good-bye to them, though. From here on to the end of this story, it's Xadmain's show with a hint of Xoej.

Wrote all this in one night. Nice. Maybe I'll post another one or two chapters tonight. Being New Years, we'll see.

I hope you enjoy this.

Review please!


	18. Darkness Wave

Here we go: Chapter Eighteen.

Y'know what: I might just finish this story tonight. Seeing as how it's New Years. I have all night, you all can read and review at the end of it.

This one's a Corey and Xadmain interaction scene. Corey's basically the Riku of the story, though it's not a confrontational role between him and Ned or anything. On the contrary, they won't meet again until _much_, much later. He'll just have his own side story to work out, his own issues.

Enjoy this pretty short but satisfying for me chapter.

* * *

Chapter Eighteen: Darkness Wave

_What a dark, dreary place_, thought Corey to himself as he walked down the long hallway.

It was a hallway of complete shadow. No lights or anything. It was so dark, he could barely see a foot in front of his face. He held out his hands and could only vaguely read out the outlines of them.

_I guess somebody forgot to pay the electrical bill or something._

He kept walking forward, even though he felt it hopeless. He had been walking this hallway for at least half an hour and still, he had not found an exit. If he walked into a dead end, he would be _so_ pissed.

"Man, this place sucks," he said aloud.

"I take offense to that. It is _my_ castle, after all."

Corey whirled around. The voice belonged to a figure. Who it was was hard to tell, what with the darkness and all. All he could tell was that he was yea high and was broad, judging by the outline.

"Who's there?" he demanded.

"A friend," came the cold voice, "No one but a concerned friend."

"You're no friend of mine," said Corey firmly.

"Oh, but I am," said the voice, "I'm a friend who's appalled that you allow your so-called 'friend' to go in and take the spotlight all the time."

"Ned? He does not."

"Oh, but he does."

"Does not."

"Does too."

"Does not."

"Oh, I am _so_ not gonna play that game."

Corey was confused. Ned never took the spotlight from him. If ever, he took the spotlight from Ned. He was always kinda the one who took center stage in everything they did. What was this guy playing at?

"Ned doesn't get more attention than me," he stated firmly.

"Oh? So being missing for two months and then being in a coma made him invisible, did it? And even now, he wields that powerful Keyblade and makes you look like a back-up, second string fool."

Ouch. That was true; Ned was getting the spotlight these days, and Corey couldn't help but feel a little bit jealous. But still it was ridiculous, and he quickly dismissed it.

"Oh, like he had a frikin _choice_," snapped Corey.

"But he _did_ have a choice. And so do you."

Maybe it was just his eyes, but Corey thought everything was darker, and getting more so fast. Whoever he was talking to was lifting out his arms.

"You have a choice, Corey. You could choose to be the sidekick… or the hero."

"How do you mean?" he asked.

"I can help you. With the power of darkness on your side, you can become much stronger. Stronger than Ned, stronger than any that walks this earth."

"You seriously think I'll listen to you?" Corey demanded.

The man laughed. The laugh was just as cold as his voice.

"Whether or not you choose is up to you," he said, "I wouldn't want to control your life for you."

It was so ridiculous. And yet, Corey couldn't help but get drawn into it. A chance to be all powerful… all his life, he and Ned had been equally matched. They had pushed each other long and hard, often to the point of break. And despite their friendship, they had always been rivals. Rival over strength, over grades, over who was best at what. Over Ren, even, for Gods sakes. And for what? Neither would win at the rate they were going. And if he had to have been truthful, he didn't want Ned to win, get the girl. He wanted to.

Jealously and pride were starting to take over him. He wanted it, so badly, it hurt. But he didn't trust this stranger. Though it was too good to pass up. He would do it. He would take what this man had to offer him. And see just how good it was.

"OK," he said, "Lemme see it."

The man chuckled in the dark. An omnipresent, eerie grin.

"Then, my friend, receive your weapon… AND it's power!"

From the darkness, a new power was forming. The darkness was turning itself into a blade; a large, jagged weapon, dark purple in color, but nice and razor-sharp. The handle curled a bit, and, as Corey snatched it, fit nicely into his hand. As if for him it was for all along.

"You hold the Soul Eater in your hand," said the voice, "this weapon was forged from the depths of the darkness ten years ago for someone much like yourself. With this weapon in hand, you now allow darkness itself to sweep through your veins."

"Huh? Wait a minute-"

"_DARKNESS WAVE!"_

Suddenly, Corey was on the ground, crying out in pain. This "power" as it was called, was too much. He was starting to feel faint, and dizzy. It was killing him, this darkness. He couldn't handle it.

"_What are you doing to me_?" he hissed, his voice deadly.

"The trial of the darkness fusion does not come without pain," said the voice, "This is why you must enter step 2."

"What's that? Lose my heart and memory? If that's it, then my answer is FUCK YOU!!" Corey screamed, his voice echoing off the shadows.

The voice boomed with laughter.

"No, no," he said, "All you must do is submit to sleep. By allowing that, you can allow the darkness to run its full course on you."

"And… and the pain'll go away?"

"Yes."

"Anything to make it stop. Please!"

"_Granted_."

Fatigue crept over Corey's figure. He tried to focus, but he couldn't. The darkness was just too overwhelming.

In the end, he gave in.

-----

"Too easy," Xadmain laughed, standing over Corey's unconscious form, "Two down, one left."

"How you gonna do it?" asked Xoej.

"I think I'll just talk to him and see where it goes… and maybe test his strength."

"A fight. Man, you get all the fun. I get nada."

Xadmain just smirked. Xoej looked at Corey.

"What about him?" he asked.

"Dump him in the basement at the Fortress. We'll deal with him later."

"And he'll have darkness when he wakes up?"

"Perhaps… if he can overcome the trial first. Or I should say… _if_ he lives through the trial…"

* * *

Next chapter: Fight Scene

Dun dun dun!!!

Review at the end of the story, cause this ends tonight.


	19. A Hero's Choice

Now, the moment you've all been waiting for (specially EliasDaemonwing): The Fight Scene.

Dun dun… aw screw it.

Now, here's how the fights in this trilogy work. Main things you need to know split into two sections:

1.) Going into the fight, the characters will make a scene pulling out their weapons and stuff. Then there's a page break, and then an opening line from the Organization member. The fight itself is entirely italicized, and how long they last depends on the opponent. As this is the first one, won't be too long, bout as long as Xadmain vs. Dexn earlier in the story, maybe longer. The Org. members will have the basic attacks I've always talked about, but at certain points, they'll shout an attack and a new surprise will be unleashed

2.) Now, this part, you're gonna think I'm drunk or high or something, but I'm not. It's an idea, you don't have to do it, but try it: When you read the fight, imagine that you're listening to the fight music from _Chain of Memories _and _KHII_. The part where the Organization member pulls the weapon out to the page break is played to the song known as "the 13th Dilemma" (like the scene at Hollow Bastion when Demyx gets ready to fight, if you know what I mean), while the actual fight goes to the tune "the 13th Struggle" (like during the Roxas vs. Axel fight scenes.) and that plays to the end.

I know, you think I'm nuts. Hopefully, you know the tunes I speak of. Just try them.

Well, here I go…

Enjoy:

* * *

Chapter Nineteen: A Hero's Choice

It felt like forever for Ned to run to the main hall. All the time wondering if Ren was OK. Had something attacked her? Had someone attacked her? Was she hurt? Was she… He forced that last thought out of his mind. He didn't want to think about it.

Finally, he made it to the place where they had entered. And there she was, lying still as a board, no movement to be seen. He ran up to her and gently lifted her and put her on his lap. She made no response.

"Ren…" he gulped, weakening, "Please, wake up… don't be dead, come on, open your eyes!"

No answer.

"You're wasting your breath."

He looked up. A man with long dark hair and a broad look stood there, dressed in black trench coat and clothing topped with dark glasses. He smiled evilly.

"She can't hear you anymore," he said in a cold voice.

"Who are you?" Ned demanded angrily.

"For now, you may simply call me No. 1," the man said, "as I am the leader of this fine establishment."

Ned gently placed Ren down on the ground and stood up. He looked at "No. 1" with an enraged glare, his fists shaking.

"If she's dead, I swear to God, I'll-"

"She's still alive," No. 1 said, "Just sleeping. You know all about comas, don't you?"

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!!" Ned screamed at him.

"I did nothing. One of my associated simply put her to sleep, in order to unlock her special 'gift.' She'll wake up in due time."

"And I'm supposed to believe that you did it out of concern or courtesy?" the teen was getting more pissed off by the minute, "Where's Corey? D'you kill him too?"

"Corey is fine," answered No. 1, "He's undergoing a trial right now. Same as you."

Ned was angry and confused at the same time. This man was obviously the leader. But why was he doing this?

"What do you want with me?" he asked, his voice lowering.

The man in black's smirk grew wider. He walked around them in a circle as he spoke.

"You possess a great, valuable item, Ned," he said, "One some people would kill for. The Keyblade-"

At it's mere mention, the blade automatically appeared in Ned's hand. Ned looked at it, never having been more glad to have it right then.

"- A truly marvelous weapon. Do you know what it is used for?"

"I don't know, maybe beating the crap out of you?"

No. 1 laughed.

"Oh, a joker," he said, "No, the Keyblade is used to unlock the heart of the world. With it, you can do great things."

Ned lifted his weapon up. Upon first glance, it was nothing more than an oversized key. But beneath its looks lay a magnificent power… one he had always subconsciously been aware of… the power of light.

"So…" he said, "You're saying… this thing can make me unlock a world's heart?"

"Yes," No. 1 went on, "As the new wielder, you have the power to unlock even the most feeble, the most darkest of hearts."

So this was it. The truth behind truths. The answer to all the riddles. He held, in his possession, the most powerful weapon of all time. And he was the master of it.

"However," No. 1's voice changed to a more serious tone, "To be a wielder, one must overcome a series of tests."

At this, he stopped and fully faced Ned. As he did, he outstretched his hands. Dark orbs began forming out of nowhere. They soon took the forms of two long swords. Then the darkness faded and the blades shook them off, gleaming silver. No. 1 lowered them, without touching, into his hands and twirled them around before stopping them dead towards the floor.

"This," he said, "is one of them."

Ned was on the ready. He held his Keyblade at defensive position, readying for the fight to come.

* * *

"_I shall test to see whether you are truly worthy enough to wield the Keyblade."_

_With that, the two swordsmen lunged right at the same time, slamming their swords into each other. No. 1 had the advantage, as he had two swords to Ned's one, but Ned was strong from all his sparring matches with Corey and held his own. Slowly, he began to push his opponent off of him until he was straight up, then he spun and tried to slice._

_No. 1 back flipped and landed on his feet. He readied himself just in time for a new attack._

_All three swords clanged and clunked around the room, Ned on the offensive, No. 1 on the defensive. He showed almost boredom to the kids' swipes and thrusts._

_After a few thunks, he spun and swung his blade. Ned ducked and kicked his legs out from under him. Caught of guard, No. 1 fell onto his back._

_He barely had time to groan when Ned, yelling, lifted up and brought the Keyblade down. No. 1's sword barely came up in time to meet his opponent, and a deafening CLANG! rang through the halls._

_No. 1 kicked Ned away and back flipped up and onto his feet again. He looked at the boy impressively._

"_Not bad," he said._

_He lowered his head and concentrated. His body began to shake. Dark electricity began to run rampant up and down his swords. Ned got defensive again, ready to move at a minute's notice._

"_DARKNESS SHOCKER!"_

_No. 1 lifted his arms and sent two gigantic shockwaves racing towards Ned. With no time to dodge it, Ned whipped his Keyblade in front and across him, ready to block._

_Both shockwaves came right into his blade and threw him backwards. Ned remained on his feet, trying with all of his might to push the waves away from him before he went slamming into a wall._

_Somehow, he found renewed strength in him again. He slammed his foot onto the ground, and, amazingly to both of them, it stopped. He stepped forward and everything went up with him._

_He took two more steps before No. 1, shocked and amazed, snapped out of it and thrust forward. Ned was caught off guard, but quickly regained balance and pushed forward again._

_Back and forth they went, for a time. Neither one wanting to be on the receiving end. Finally, Ned had had enough. With a gigantic holler, he stepped firmly forwards, swung his Keyblade with all of his might, and sent the shockwave back to its owner._

_No. 1, seeing his attack come back, held his swords out and sliced them in half, sending each one in a separate direction. He glared at his opponent._

_No more games._

_He lifted himself into the air, his body glowing dark. Ned looked at his Keyblade._

_Come on, he thought, Help me._

_His prayer was answered. Suddenly, he was filled with a strong power, stronger than ever before. And light surged through his body, giving him newfound abilities. He felt like he was floating. Then, looking down, he realized he actually _was _floating._

"_The Darkness has left you. Light fills the world, and you are now the New Light. Use it well."_

"_DARKNESS WAVE!!!"_

_No. 1 swung his blades parallel each other and sent a giant wave of darkness towards the brightly lit, floating Ned. The boy showed no fear. He lifted his Keyblade and-_

_A beam of light illuminated from it, slicing a path straight through the wave. With the newfound path, he flew forward just as No. 1 did too._

_They caught each other midway, slamming their blades into the other ones'. They then repeated the beginning of the fight, only this time they flew on their backs, slicing and striking. No. 1 was getting more agitated with each blow._

_This had to end._

_And indeed it did. Though not how he hoped it would._

_He lifted his arm to strike, but Ned kicked the blade out of his hand and smashed the tip of his blade into No. 1's gut. Falling upwards, he lost breathing. As he regained it, Ned whipped to his left and swung with all his might, causing it to fly out of his hands. The Keyblade smacked No. 1 and sent him flying and smashing into a pillar, causing it to crumple._

_Ned gracefully landed on the ground. Without even looking up, he held up his hand and CLUNK! The Keyblade fell right into his palm, the fingers squeezing around it tight._

* * *

Ned looked at the massive pile of rubble to his fallen opponent, then over to where Ren was laying.

His stomach did ten back flips and then lurched forward.

Ren was gone.

"Well done… Ned…"

No. 1 had lifted himself up. He was beaten and battered, coat torn a little, glasses askew.

As he stood up, Ned placed his Keyblade at the man's neck.

"Tell me where my friend is, and I'll ease your passing," he said, taking a _Lord of the Rings _line.

"Sure thing, Gimli," No. 1 chuckled, "A few of my men came… and took her, isn't it obvious?"

"No…" he moaned. He couldn't believe it.

Suddenly enraged, he thrust forward, but No. 1 parried and stepped back, getting professional and important again.

"The paths are laid out in front of you. To the left lies shelter and comfort. To the right, redemption and sacrifice. One leads to your family, the other to your friends.

"It's your choice, Ned. Go forward, or go back. You know now what you possess. What will you do?"

As Ned began to open his mouth, No. 1 interrupted.

"Don't tell me what you're doing. Just go."

With that, the main doors opened. Ned glared at him, then stepped forward. Before he reached the doors, he stopped again.

"When I find them, I'll come back," he said, "And I'll kick your ass so hard, they're gonna have to do a new paintjob over all the bloodstained walls."

No. 1 grinned.

"I'll be waiting."

And in a dark matter ball, he was gone.

-----

Ned looked at the road that lay ahead of him. The one that would bring him forward with his life. The one that would lead him to his friends.

He looked down at his newly beloved Keyblade. The power to do great things… that power was now in himself. He was the light of the world, here to save and protect it.

_Why me_? The question still lingered in his mind. He was seventeen; he had his whole life ahead of him. All his life, he had merely done what others had wished of him, been second-string when it came to Corey and his slickness. He couldn't even tell Ren how he felt about her. Why would the Keyblade choose him?

And then he remembered… a line, something he had heard from a movie years ago:

"_Nobody has to be a hero… it just sometimes turns out that way."_

Heroes didn't choose their paths; the paths chose them. Greatness was thrust upon them, they didn't ask or beg for it; many didn't even want it. But even the most reluctant people became heroes. At last, Ned understood why he was here; it was because he was chosen to be, and that was all that mattered. Regardless of job qualifications, it was his turn to be amongst the great ones of his time.

He looked again out into the distance. Somewhere, out there, his destiny lie.

"Hang on, guys," he said softly, "I'm coming."

Keyblade in hand and perched on his shoulder, he rushed forward, suddenly eager to go on an adventure.

And with that, the greatest adventure of all time…

Had begun.

* * *

Not over yet. Still one more chapter to end it out.

Review after that one.


	20. The End And The Beginning

Finally, Chapter 20: the End… and the Beginning.

Nothing left to say… Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter Twenty: The End and the Beginning

"And so the game begins."

From their perch above the city, Xadmain and Xoej stood, like they had all those months ago that night when Moxt and Naxan had interrupted them with their bickering.

"We've come a long way, huh?" said Xoej.

"Yes," Xadmain agreed, "We have."

"He's headed for the Forgotten Fortress?"

"Yes. Drexan tells me the girl will be awake soon."

"Who do you want to go?"

"I'm still thinking it over."

"It's not gonna be, right?"

"No."

"Damn. I _never_ have any fun."

Xadmain laughed. Xoej looked up at the sky.

"All those worlds, and we find our destiny here," he said, "Does Dexn know?"

"Not now. He's suspicious, though."

"You _will_ tell him, won't you?"

A pause.

"Xadmain?"

"I will. When the time comes."

Xoej only nodded in agreement. He stood up.

"Well, I'm off to bed," he said, stretching, "See you tomorrow."

"Good night, No. 2. Sweet dreams."

Xoej walked off, then stopped and turned.

"He kicked your ass pretty badly, didn't he?" he said with a grin.

"_Good night, Xoej_."

Xoej laughed as he warped off to bed.

Xadmain stared up into the night sky. All those worlds… and he was here, at his last one.

How glorious it was.

"Good night, Ned," he said softly, "Until we meet again."

And with one final warp, all was quiet.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

IT'S FINISHED, BABY!!!

HELLZ YEAH!!!

(throws a giant party)

…Ahem, yeah.

Well, that's all for now. Thanks to everyone who reviewed this story. This includes:

dark672- for the very first review, I thank you.

Raheem- hey, sorry I never got back to you about the co-writing thing, but I say, if you have an idea, let me hear it, and I'll help in any way I can.

Mi167: You ended the name game, for which I am grateful. Hope you will stay on board for the remainder of the trilogy.

fire spirit: words cannot describe how grateful I am to your constant reviews (however short they may have been). I sincerely thank you, and pray you will stay tuned for more.

EliasDaemonwing: Thank you for being patient with me as this story lifted off from it's slow storyline. I guarantee the next two will be filled with fights and action, so stay tuned.

And last, but in _no way_ is he least:

My main man, SilentDre: You rock, bro! Keep up your fic! See you Tuesday in school!

I thank also any reader who read this and left no review. At least you took the time to read it.

Stay tuned for the sequel, _The New Organization: Minds Warfare_

**Follow Ned through the Forgotten Fortress as he looks for his friends, and a plot inside the Organization may lead to the ruin of all.**

Coming out probably some time early February/March.

Thanks again, everyone!

Leave any final reviews you may have, and maybe suggestions for next time!

_**PEACE OUT!!!**_


End file.
